Save My World
by Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha seorang vampire yang datang ke dunia manusia untuk mencari reinkarnasi dari The Legend of Knight dan meminta ksatria terpilih itu untuk membantu menyelamatkan dunia Vampire. / "Akhirnya kutemukan dirimu reinkarnasi dari The Legend of Knight" /
1. Chapter 1

**Sumarry: **Sasuke Uchiha seorang vampire yang datang ke dunia manusia untuk mencari reinkarnasi dari _The Legend of Knight _dan meminta ksatria terpilih itu untuk membantu menyelamatkan dunia Vampire. / "Akhirnya kutemukan dirimu reinkarnasi dari _The Legend of Knight_" /

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

Save My World © Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

**Pairing: **Sakura Haruno dan Sasuke Uchiha

**Warning: **OOC sangat, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, dan lain-lain kalian lihat saja sendiri.

**Genre: **Fantasy and Romance

**Rated: **T

::

::

Ahoy~ n0n/ Hikaru datang dengan _fic _terbaru. Berani amet ya buat yang baru, padahal masih ada banyak _fic _yang belum tamat. Tapi biarlah, yang penting Hikaru akan terus melanjutkan _fic _itu sampai tamat nanti. Sudah ah, tidak usah berlama-lama lagi. Bagi yang tertarik dan mau membaca, silakan turun ke bawah terus ya. Bagi yang tidak tertarik dan tidak mau membacanya, silakan tekan tombol keluar atau pun kembali. Oke! Kalau sudah baca jangan lupa _review _ya~

Jaa~ n0n/

Ketemu Hikaru lagi di bawah.

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

'Kehancuran dunia vampire sudah ada di depan mata, tugasmu untuk menggagalkan rencana jahat Oraochimaru si Iblis. Pergilah! Jemput ksatria yang terpilih, maka dunia kita akan terselamatkan. Bangunkan kekuatannya yang terpendam selama bertahun-tahun! Carilah reinkarnasi dari _The Legend of Knight _sekarang juga'

'Baik, Ratu'

**~ Save My World ~**

Malam itu terlihat bulan purnama yang sedang menyinari dunia dengan cahayanya yang begitu indah. Seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ yang sedang berada di teras rumahnya tersanjung akan keindahan bulan purnama yang berbeda itu. Baru pertama kalinya ia melihat bulan purnama dengan warna merah.

"Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang paling indah dipenuhi dengan cahaya bulan yang akan menerangi bumi. Bulan purnama bewarna merah jarang sekali terjadi, dan inilah pertama kalinya aku melihat hal itu. Hah~ Sebaiknya aku keluar saja untuk menghirup udara malam yang segar sekalian menikmati keindahan malam ini" seru seorang gadis yang biasa dipanggil Sakura oleh teman-teman maupun sahabatnya.

Haruno Sakura. Seorang pelajar kelas SMA yang sangat tertarik dengan hal yang berkaitan dengan yang namanya gaib-gaib. Tapi tidak pernah akan mempercayai adanya keberadaan hal tersebut. Gadis ini sangat tidak suka diganggu saat sedang belajar, oleh karena itu dia bisa langsung mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar disaat itu ada guru sekalipun. Makanya dia sering disuruh berdiri di luar kelas kalau ada yang mengganggunya saat belajar. Padahal maksudnya untuk menghentikan orang yang iseng padanya, tapi dia yang malah kena sial.

"Manusia sepertiku pasti akan menemukan hal yang menarik dari dunia yang penuh dengan misteri ini" katanya pada diri sendiri dan keluar dari perbatasan antara rumah dan jalanan.

Ia berjalan dan berbelok ke arah barat, disana adalah jalan menuju hutan dan merupakan jalan tercepat atau disebut dengan jalan pintas sampai di sekolah. Sakura menemukan jalan pintas itu saat pertama kalinya ia telat bangun dan tergesa-gesa untuk pergi ke sekolah. Sebenarmya ia salah jalan saat itu, bahkan Sakura berpikir kalau ia sedang tersesat. Tapi saat ia terus berjalan, akhirnya malah menemukan sekolahnya.

Sakura melewati hutan untuk menuju ke suatu tempat, suatu tempat yang akan berakhir pastinya di sekolahnya sendiri. Sesampainya di tempat pengakhiran, Sakura terheran-heran mengapa dirinya ada berada di sekolah sekarang. _Konoha Junior High School_, itulah sekolah Sakura.

"Kenapa malah ke sekolah ya? Aneh~ Perasaan tadi aku berjalan ke arah timur, tapi kenapa jadi berbelok ke arah barat? Lalu berhenti di sekolah? Tapi sepertinya tadi ada yang membimbingku untuk kesini. Tapi apa? Ah! Pulang saja mendingan" kembali ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, seperti orang aneh saja. Tapi Sakura memang suka berbicara sendiri kalau tidak ada orang disekitarnya.

Saat Sakura memutar balik tubuhnya, tiba-tiba muncul sosok hitam yang keluar disambut dengan hembusan angin yang sangat kencang. Muncullah sosok pemuda berpakaian Vampire yang memang mirip dengan Vampire karena terlihat taringnya yang tajam dengan rambut bewarna _raven_. Bisa dibilang pemuda itu ...err... keren.

"Akhirnya kutemukan dirimu reinkarnasi _The Legend of Knight_"

Pemuda itu mengucapkan hal aneh yang tidak dapat dicerna oleh otak Sakura. Sosoknya yang terlihat dingin perlahan membuka matanya dan terlihatlah matanya yang bewarna merah bercahaya. Sakura yang melihat langsung kejadian itu sangat membuatnya ketakutan sehingga ia ingin melarikan diri. Takutnya, pemuda yang dikira Vampire oleh Sakura itu akan menghisap darahnya sampai kering!

"Va..Vampire!" teriak Sakura ketakutan. Ia ingin berlari, maksudnya melarikan diri dari sana tapi tidak bisa karena ditahan oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Berisik! Kau bisa diam tidak sih?" pemuda itu marah karena Sakura berteriak, kalau orang mendengarnya dan pada datang kesana pasti rencananya akan gagal.

Menahan Sakura seperti itu, menyuruhnya suruh diam. Sudah pasti pemuda itu adalah Vampire yang akan menghisap darahnya!

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sakura ketus dan berusaha untuk melepas genggaman tangan erat dari pemuda itu.

"Aku datang untuk menemuimu sekaligus memilihmu" jawab pemuda tersebut langsung ke intinya, ia melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura dan memulai tampang serius.

"Memilihku?" Sakura tidak mengerti maksud pemuda yang ada di depannya itu. Makanya ia bertanya, ia memegang pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit sakit dan memerah akibat ulah pemuda yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali.

"Ya, kau adalah orang yang terpilih untuk menyelamatkan dunia Vampire yang hampir punah" jelas pemuda itu dengan wajah yang serius sambil menatap wajah Sakura. Orang yang tidak tertarik dengan hal itu pasti tidak akan mempercayai ucapan pemuda itu dan hanya tertawa sambil meninggalkan tempat itu dan menancapkan dia sebagai orang aneh. Tapi, Sakura yang suka hal seperti itu juga berpikir hal yang sama dengan yang diatas, ia akan tertawa tapi tidak akan meninggalkan tempat itu. Karena ia merasa, tertarik.

"Wkwkwkwk! Aneh-aneh saja kau ini. Walaupun aku suka dengan yang berbau gaib, tapi aku tidak mempercayai adanya makhluk seperti monster, hantu atau pun Vampire seperti yang kau bicarakan tadi. Lagian, mana mungkin ada yang begituan di dunia ini" Sakura tetap berpegang teguh pada pendapatnya, hal yang seperti itu tidak akan pernah ada di dunia ini!

"Aku serius, ini sungguhan! Kaulah ksatria yang terpilih. Bersama denganmu, kita bisa menyelamatkan dunia Vampire yang sekarang ini berada ditangan Si Iblis. Dunia Vampire yang ada ditangan Si Iblis akan membuat duniaku punah! Begitu juga dengan duniamu" jelas pemuda tersebut langsung pada intinya.

"Si Iblis? Dunia Vampire? Duniaku juga?" Sakura yang mulai tertarik walau pun tidak percaya menanyakan hal yang membuatnya semakin tertarik. Walau ini sungguh tidak masuk akal, tapi _It's OK_! Kenapa kejadian seperti ini harus berlangsung dalam hidupnya?!

"Si Iblis telah merebut dunia kami, dunia para Vampire tinggal. Jika dunia kami ada di tangannya, perlahan demi perlahan dunia kami akan berubah dan akhirnya punah. Dunia Vampire berkaitan dengan dunia manusia, jadi... jika sesuatu terjadi pada dunia Vampire, maka dunia manusia juga akan kena akibatnya. Kau tidak mau kan kalau dunia yang kau singgahi sekarang menjadi kota mati?" jelas pemuda yang masih tidak dipercayai bahwa dirinya adalah Vampire tersebut dengan panjang lebar. Ia mengeratkan kedua tangannya dipundak Sakura dan menggoyang-goyangkannya secara pelan.

"Hentikan!" cetus Sakura dan menepis tangan pemuda itu dari pundaknya.

"Maukah kau membantu kami para Vampire? Kumohon~" permohonan yang diajukan oleh Vampire itu membuat Sakira tidak dapat berkutik lagi. Akhirnya, ia pun menyetujui untuk menyelamatkan dunia Vampire.

"Haaa~ Baiklah. Aku percaya kalau kau memang Vampire. Demi hal yang gaib-gaib, aku terima dengan berat hati" jawab Sakura dan menghela napasnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya yang sudah mulai merasa penuh akibat hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal. Kalau ini mimpi, cepatlah dirinya terbangun dari tidur!

"Berat hati? Kamu tulus melakukannya atau tidak sih?" tanya pemuda, maksudnya seorang yang sudah dipercayai kalau pemuda itu memang Vampire. Ia tidak suka mendengar jawaban Sakura yang berkata bahwa ia berat hati untuk menolong bangsanya.

"Oke-oke, kalau begitu aku terima dengan senang hati" jawab Sakura mengubah kata berat hati dengan senang hati yang dapat diterima oleh sosok Vampire itu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, besok akan kujemput kau tepat jam dua belas malam dan aku juga akan sekolah ditempatmu untuk memastikan dirimu tidak melarikan diri"

Sosok hitam yang keren itu menghilang begitu saja dari kegelapan sekaligus dari depan mata Sakura. Gelap, sangat gelap. Sakura merasakan, petualangan yang seru akan menghampirinya besok. Ya, besok!

"Sakura~ Sakura. Bangun SAKURA" teriak sang mama. Dipanggil satu kali tidak bangun, yang kedua kali juga tidak bangun. Jadi memang harus mengeluarkan suara yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya untuk menbangunkan Sakura saat pemanggilan yang ketiga.

• _**Sakura P.O.V.**_ •

"IYA!" Aku berteriak seperti baru saja bangun dari mimpi yang menyeramkan. Badanku dipenuhi dengan keringat dingin, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Hah? Yang kemarin ternyata hanya mimpi. Syukurlah~ sekarang waktunya ke sekolah!" seruku bersemangat dan langsung mengambil tas, setelah itu aku berlari menuju ke bawah. Mimpi kemarin malam, tidak usah dipikirkan.

Tanpa sarapan terlebih dahulu, aku langsung memakai sepatu. Mamaku sedikit menengokkan kepalanya dari dapur dan melihatku. Aku terheran mengapa mamaku seperti menahat tawa. Ternyata~ aku masih belum sadar dari mimpiku.

"Sakura" panggil mama singkat.

"Iya?" tanyaku, aku menengok ke arah mama berada.

"Mau ke sekolah pakai piyama?" tanya mama dengan nada seperti mau tertawa yang ditahan. Mau tertawa, tapi tidak bisa. Padahal akan lebih asik lagi kalau langsung tertawa saja ya?

"Eh?" Aku melihat ke bawah, dan ternyata aku masih menggenakan piyama kemarin malam! Kenapa aku jadi pikun seperti ini ya? Mungkin gara-gara mimpi kemarin malam.

"Tidak!" teriakku dan langsung melepaskan sepatu yang barusan kukenakan dan berlari ke kamarku kembali.

Sesampainya di kamar, aku baru sadar ternyata masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Masih jam 04.30 gitu loh! Siapa yang mau berangkat ke sekolah sepagi itu? Kalau ada palingan gerbang sekolah belum di buka dan harus menunggu di depan gerbang. Tidak ada yang mau, kan? Oleh karena itu aku memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu dan sarapan baru berangkat ke sekolah.

Aku mengambil handuk dan seragam ke dalam kamar mandi, disana aku mandi menggunakan bathub(bener gak tuh tulisannya?) agar banyak busa yang keluar untuk dimainkan nanti. Aku berpikir, apa kejadian saat malam hari itu benar-benar ada? Karena saat terbangun, aku ada di dalam kamar. Jadi itu memang mimpi kan? Tapi... kenapa rasanya seperti nyata?

Itu pemikiranku saat berada di kamar mandi saat aku sedang berendam. Selesai mandi, aku keluar dari kamar dan menuju meja makan. Aku duduk di sebelah mamaku dan langsung mengambil makanan yang sudah disiapkan untukku.

"_Itadakimashu~_" ucapku dan langsung melahap santapan di atas meja yang berada didepanku.

Saat makan pun aku juga kembali memikirkan hal itu. Aku dapat mengingat dengan jelas semua kejadian kemarim malam. Lalu kata Vampire itu, dia akan sekolah di tempat yang sama denganku. Apa itu benaran? Yah~ coba aku lihat saja nanti apa yang terjadi di sekolah.

Selesai sarapan, aku pun pamitan dengan mama dan langsung pergi ke sekolah. Tentunya melewati jalan pintas agar sampai lebih cepat ke sekolah. Sesampainya di sekolah, kembali aku berpikir tentang kejadian yang semalam. Berpikir untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

'Disini aku bertemu dengannya' batinku, aku melihat-lihat sekitar dan tidak menemukan satu pun bukti bahwa kejadian semalam itu nyata.

"Syukurlah~" kembali aku berbicara sendiri, tiba-tiba ada yang menyerbuku dari belakang dan mengucapkan salam pagi.

"Pagi Sakura!" teriaknya. Dia adalah sahabatku, namanya Yamanaka Ino. Orangnya ceria dan itu yang kusuka darinya. Walau sedikit blak-blakan, sama seperti denganku, tapi aku senang memiliki sahabat seperti dirinya.

"Pagi juga Ino" Aku membalas sapaan Ino.

"Hohoho~ Sepertinya ada yang berbeda dari dirimu. Mukamu terlihat... err... cerah! Ada apa nih?" tanyaku padanya, Yah~ Muka Ino saat ini lebih cerah dari biasanya.

"Ya! Tebakanmu benar. Aku memenangkan perlombaan merangkai bunga!" serunya dan memelukku erat-erat. Keluarga Yamanaka memiliki perusahaan bunga, makanya Ino jadi tertarik dengan bunga juga. Arti dari warna bunga saja ia tahu.

"Wah, selamat ya! Jangan lupa traktiran" bisa dibilang, aku orangnya sangat suka minta traktir. Tidak modal amat ya diriku ini, tapi itu tidak penting! Yang penting Ino menjadi juara di bidang yang disukainya itu.

"Oke! Kamu tahu tidak?" tiba-tiba Sakura bertanya tentang apa yang tidak kuketahui. Karena memang tidak tahu, aku tanyakan saja pada Ino langsung. "Tidak, emangnya apaan?"

"Nanti ada murid baru disekolah ini. Laki-laki!" teriak Ino, ia sangat suka kalau ada murid baru. Apalagi kalau itu seorang laki-laki, pasti Ino akan memperkenalkan dirinya langsung.

'Kaulah ksatria yang terpilih'

DEG!

Tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak satu kali, tapi itu detakan yang hebat. Aku tidak tahu mengapa itu bisa terjadi padaku, aku merasakan ada sesuatu hal yang aneh akan menghampiriku. Tapi, sebaiknya aku berpikir yang baik-baik saja.

"SAKURA!" terdengar Ino sedang berteriak di depan telingaku. Hari ini, aku sudah diteriaki oleh dua orang.

"Eh, apa?" tanyaku, aku sepertinya tidak mendengarkan ucapan Ino yang tadi.

"Kau dengar tidak sih?" tanya Ino dengan wajah cembetut.

"Dengar" jawabku berbohong padanya.

"Apa?" tanya Ino. Sepertinya dia ingin memastikan kalau aku benar-benar mendengarkan ucapannya yang tadi.

"Aku mendengar bahwa akan ada murid baru" jawabku singkat, tapi aku tidak mengetahuinya dengan jelas. Karena saat Ino berbicara tentang jenis kelaminnya, aku tidak mendengarnya.

"Dengan _gender_?" Aduh~ si Ino ingin yang lengkap saja sih!

"Maaf Ino, aku tidak tahu" jawabku mengaku yang sebenarnya.

"Haa~ Sebenarnya kau sedang memikirkan apa sih?" tanyanya khawatir. Aku tidak mau menceritakan yang kemarin malam pada Ino, Karena pasti dia tidak akan mempercayai hal tersebut. Bahkan aku sendiri yang merasakannya masih belum yakin bahwa kejadian kemarin itu ada.

"Okelah~ Kau akan tahu setelah pelajaran dimulai" katanya dan menarikku masuk ke dalam sekolah.

Sesampainya di depan kelas, bel bunyi tanda masuk sekolah telah berdering. Kami duduk di bangku kami masing-masing diiringi dengan guru yang masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru, diharapkan kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya. Yap! Silakan masuk" ajakan dari sang guru yang bernama Kakashi diterima oleh dia. Perlahan demi perlahan wujudnya terlihat oleh mataku ini.

Aku kaget melihatnya.

"Pagi~ Aku Sasuke Uchiha, panggil apa saja yang kalian suka. Mohan bantuannya" Ia memberi salam dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan gaya yang dingin dan jutek. Tapi itulah daya tariknya.

"Kyaaaa!" teriak para gadis di kelasku, termaksud Ino juga. Suara teriakan itu terdengar sampai kelas paling ujung sehingga membuat guru-guru berdatangan ke kelasku. Mereka berteriak karena ketampanannya setara dengan Naruto, Neji, dan Sai si Trio keren di sekolah ini.

Aku masih kaget, mengapa sosok itu sekarang berada di depan mataku. Sosok kemarin malam yang aku temui di sekolah atau mimpi yang tidak kuketahui dengan jelas.

'Dia~ Dia Vampire itu kan?'

_**::**_

_**::**_

_**To Be Continue**_

Akhirnya selesai juga~ maaf kalau gaje, tapi itulah yang telah dihasilkan oleh Hikaru. Kalau gitu Hikaru minta _riview _aja deh biar Hikaru semangat untuk membuat chapter selanjutnya. Oke! Sekian dari Hikaru, kita bertemu lagi di chapter berikutnya. Jangan lupa berikan pendapat, saran, dan kritik kalian di kotak yang bernama kotak _riview._

_Jaa~_

_._

_._

_R_

_I_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_V_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter dua _update_! Terima kasih bagi yang sudah me_riview_ _fic_ Hikaru yang satu ini. Mudah-mudahan chapter dua ini lebih menarik dari chapter yang sebelumnya. Cukup sekian dari Hikaru, selamat membaca.

::

::

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

Save My World © Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

::

**» Happy Reading «**

- _Normal P.O.V._ -

Sakura menutup telinganya karena suara teriakan cempreng yang berasal dari dalam kelasnya itu, tidak peduli siapa orang yang kini ada di depan matanya. Mungkin itu hanya sebuah mimpi belaka yang menunjukkan bahwa orang yang dalam mimpinya itu akan menjadi teman sekelasnya. Yah~ mungkin seperti itu. Tapi kalau mau mempertunjukkan bahwa akan ada murid baru, mimpinya tidak harus seperti itu juga, kan? Mungkin karena Sakura orangnya sangat tertarik dengan hal yang begituan, makanya sampai terbawa ke dalam mimpi.

"Ampun deh, berisik sekali nih para perempuan" gerutu Sakura masih tetap menutup telinganya, para gadis di kelasnya tetap saja tidak berhenti berteriak sampai orang yang diteriaki meminta mereka semua berhenti.

"Bisa berhenti teriak? Teriakan cempreng kalian para gadis mengganggu kelas yang lainnya" gerutu Sasuke pada murid-murid yang berteriak, gaya bicaranya yang terkesan dingin itu membuat pemuda dikelasnya berdenyit kesal. Tetapi gadis-gadis malah berpikiran berbeda, itu malahan membuatnya semakin keren. Tapi akhirnya mereka bisa berhenti berteriak juga.

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya" sambung Sasuke masih tetap bergaya dingin dan jutek. Tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk merubah sikapnya itu.

"Baiklah Sasuke, silakan pilih tempat duduk yang kamu suka" perintah Kakashi sekaligus wali kelas di kelas Sakura. Ia menaruh buku di atas meja dan duduk di kursi singahsana guru-guru berada.

"Baik" jawab Sasuke dan melihat-lihat tempat duduk yang kosong.

Selagi Sasuke mencari tempat duduk yang ia inginkan, Kakashi membuka buku di halaman yang akan kelas itu pelajari.

Sasuke melihat ada empat tempat duduk kosong. Yang pertama ada di bagian ujung paling depan, disana ada murid perempuan yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya agar Sasuke duduk disana. Sasuke tidak mau duduk di paling depan, makanya dia memalingkan wajahnya dan menuju ke tempat yang lain. Di tempat yang kedua, baru saja mau duduk, tapi ia melihat ke dalam loker yang ternyata kotor! Di dalam loker itu banyak sampah, makanya ia kembali berdiri dan menuju ke tempat duduk kosong yang ketiga. Di tempat yang ketiga terlalu dekat dengan peliharaan kelas yang sangat bau itu, jadi dia tidak mau duduk di tempat itu. Tempat yang terakhir adalah di sebelah Sakura dan sebelahnya langsung berhadapan dengan jendela. Ia berjalan menuju sebelah tempat Sakura berada dan dengan perlahan-lahan Sasuke menaruh tasnya di atas meja di sebelah Sakura.

"Kakashi-_sensei_" Sasuke memanggil Kakashi dan membuat guru berambut keperakan itu mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku duduk disampingnya Sakura" seru Sasuke, saat sedang berbicara, sedikit terlihat taringnya Sasuke oleh Sakura.

"Silakan saja"

Mendengar persetujuan dari sang guru, Sasuke langsung menarik kursinya dan ia pun duduk di kursi tersebut.

'_Dia tahu namaku, berarti dia benaran ada! Lalu taringnya itu, dia benaran si Vampire semalam! Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, matanya semalam itu berwarna merah. Sedangkan sekarang berwarna onyx. Apa dia bukan vampire? Tapi, aku harus tetap berhati-hati_' seru Sakura dalam hati.

"Kau~ Ngapain kamu duduk disampingku?!" tanya Sakura kesal, ia menggeser sedikit mejanya agar tidak berdekatan dengan Sasuke.

"Aku lebih suka disini karena dekat jendela. Lagian, aku akan terus bersamamu agar kau tidak melarikan diri dariku" jawab Sasuke dengan lantangnya. Tapi masih tetap saja ia berbicara dengan nada yang jutek maupun kasar. Tidak lupa dengan wajah datarnya yang memancarkan seperti tidak ada ucapan aneh yang dilontarkannya.

"Ky...kyaaaaa!" para gadis tambah menjerit setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang sama artinya dengan melamar seorang gadis.

"Waa~ Ternyata kalian sudah saling kenal ya? Berteman yang baik ya, dan kau Sakura, silakan kembalikan mejamu ke tempat semulanya" perintah Kakashi dan mengambil spidol di dalam kotak.

"Baik _sensei_" balas Sakura dengan lesunya. Ia menggerakkan kembali mejanya ke tempat yang sebelumnya, dibantu Sasuke. Itu cukup sedikit meringankan pekerjaannya.

'_Bagaimana aku bisa berteman baik dengan Vampire ini?!_'

• _Sakura P.O.V_ •

Pelajaran pun dimulai, aku mengeluarkan buku pelajaran pertama dan mengeluarkan kotak pensilku. Kulirik sebentar kearahnya, sepertinya dia tidak mengeluarkan apa-apa. Apa mungkin karena pertama kalinya masuk ke sekolah makanya ia tidak membawa alat-alat sekolah? Dia menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya dan terus memandang keluar jendela. Sebenarnya apa yang dilihatnya?

Tidak usah dipikirkan. Daripada dia tidak belajar sama sekali, aku menoelnya dan ia pun menengok kearahku. Kuarahkan bukuku kearanya, membagi setengah bukuku dengannya. Tatapannya masih saja dingin, tapi aku yakin dia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padaku.

Pelajaran pertama dimulai, belum apa-apa aku sudah diisengin olehnya. Rambutku dibuat mainan oleh Vampire itu.

"Rambutmu bagus juga ya" katanya, sepertinya dia tidak memperdulikan guru yang sedang mengajar di depan. Apa dia tidak punya niat untuk belajar sama sekali?

Aku mendiamkannya saja, mungkin dia hanya mau mengisengiku sehingga aku tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar. Sabar~ Sabar Sakura~

Pelajaran pertama berakhir dan di ganti pelajaran yang kedua, guru berganti dari guru Kakashi menjadi guru Asuma. Aku dapat bersabar di pelajaran yang pertama, tapi di pelajaran yang kedua ini. Aku juga harus bersabar, dia murid baru! Jangan sampai aku mengucapkan kata-kata kasar padanya.

Saat aku sedang menghapal rumus untuk ulangan nanti, aku malah ditoel-toel terus. Sambil bertanya aku sedang melakukan apa. Apa dia tidak melihat diriku yang sedang menghapalkan rumus!? Maunya apa sih dia!? Apa dia menginginkan diriku marah?! Sabar~ ke sekian kalinya aku mengucapkan kata sabar pada diriku sendiri.

Pelajaran kedua pun selesai dan diganti dengan pelajaran ketiga, gurunya juga berganti tentunya. Sekarang apa yang dia lakukan?

"Sakura~ Boleh minjem bolpoin? Bolpoin punyaku isinya habis" katanya, aku memberikan saja bolpoin aku padanya. Mumpung aku selalu membawa persedian yang banyak. Berselang beberapa menit, dia meminjam pensil, penghapus, label, penggaris, dan alat tulis lainnya. Dia meminjam-minjam alat tulisku terus! Bagaimana aku bisa konsentrasi untuk belajar kalau alat tulisku dipinjam terus!?

Pelajaran ketiga selesai dan digantikan pelajaran yang keempat, dia melakukan tindakan yang membuatku kesal! Kesabaranku habis sudah! Kulihat Ino menahanku agar aku tidak sampai keceplosan kata-kata yang kasar, karena guru yang sekarang adalah guru yang terkenal _killer_!

"Sakura~ Sakura~ Sakura~" kali ini dia memanggil namaku berulang-ulang. Walaupun dia memanggilku dengan nada yang datar, tapi tetap saja aku tidak senang. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa konsentrasi! Semua yang kupelajari hari ini tidak ada yang masuk sama sekali! Vampire sialan!

• _Normal P.O.V_ •

"Apa sih maumu!? Sejak tadi menggangguku terus!? Vampire SIALAN! Pergi sana jauh-jauh dan MATI sekalian di makan anjing buas!" amarah Sakura memuncak, Ino menepuk jidatnya tanda bahwa akan terjadi kejadian yang buruk.

"Aku tidak mau apa-apa kok, hanya saja..." ucapan Sasuke terhenti karena melihat tatapan _killer_ yang terpancar dari depan kelas.

"Aku pergi" pamit Sasuke singkat dan keluar kelas dengan cara melompat ke luar jendela dan menapak di salah satu batang pohon. Setelah itu sosoknya hilang di telan angin yang bergoyang(?). Mestinya angin yang berhembus~

Semua yang ada di kelas tepuk tangan melihat kehebatan Sasuke dalam melakukan hal tersebut. Sekarang bagaimana caranya agar Sakura bisa mengatasi guru yang berada di depannya itu.

"Bagus Sakura~ Dalam hitungan ketiga, kalau kamu belum berdiri di luar kelas, kamu akan terima akibatnya. Satu... dua... tiga!" dihitungan yang ketiga, Sakura telah berdiri dengan suksesnya di luar. Ino menghela napas sedangkan teman sekelasnya tertawa karena melihat tingkah lucu Sakura.

Tawa mereka hilang setelah guru tersebut menatap kelas dengan tajamnya dan menutup pintu kelas. Pelajaran akan berlanjut seperti semula~

::

::

::

"Huu~ Benar-benar dia itu, membuatku emosi!" Sakura mau curhat apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Sasuke sehingga membuat dirinya marah.

"Emang kamu diapain, Sakura?" tanya Ino sambil melahap bekalnya.

"Itu! Dia itu iseng banget deh" lanjut Sakura seraya meminum air putih di dalam botol minumannya.

"Emangnya diisengin apa?" kembali Ino bertanya, ia tetap memakan bekalnya tanpa ada hentinya.

"Nih ya! Pelajaran pertama dia otak-atik rambutku. Pelajaran kedua, dia toel-toel terus, padahal aku kan sedang menghapalkan rumus. Pelajaran tiga, dia minjem alat tulisku terus. Pelajaran keempat, dia bikin aku kesal! Benar-benar tuh si Sasuke" cerita Sakura membuat Ino tertawa.

"Sepertinya ada yang manggilku" kata Sasuke tepat disebelah Sakura dan menyomot telur dadar milik Sakura.

"SASUKE!" Ino senang karena kedatangan Sasuke, tapi tidak untuk Juvia.

" E! Ngapain kau ada disini? Kembalikan telur dadarku!" tanya sekaligus teriak Sakura dan memukul-mukul punggung Sasuke agar isi perutnya keluar semua.

"Uhuk! Cukup~" Sasuke menghindar dan keberadaannya sekarang ada di belakang Sakura.

"Suka-suka aku mau ada dimana aja, lagian aku tidak tahu mengapa aku ada disini. Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya" Sasuke pamit dan berlari menjauh dari mereka berdua.

"Benar-benar itu Vampire!" cetus Sasuke kesal sambil menggigit sumpitnya hingga berlubang.

"Ha? Vampire?" tanya Ino tidak mengerti. Kenapa Sakura memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan Vampire?

"Eh? Iya! Kelakuannya itu mirip Vampire. Dingin tapi terkesan keren" jawab Sakura berbohong dan mencari alasan yang masuk akal.

"Oh" Ino hanya dapat ber-oh ria akan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Sakura.

Selesai istirahat, mereka memulai pelajaran kembali dan akhirnya waktu pulang telah dimulai. Para murid-murid sudah pada kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing begitu juga dengan Sakura.

Kini ia sudah sampai di rumahnya dan langsung berlari ke arah kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan 'Aku pulang' terlebih dahulu. Sang mama hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat anaknya lupa menyebutkan kata tersebut. Waktu menunjukkan pukul enam malam, Sakura mau berendam lagi di _bathub_. Sekalian dia ingin berpikir tentang kejadian hari ini dan kemarin malam, apakah ada sangkut pautnya atau tidak. Ia sudah masuk ke dalam _bathub_ dan membuat busa yang banyak untuk dimainkan.

'_Kaulah ksatria yang terpilih_' kembali kalimat itu tergores di benaknya. Itulah ucapan Vampire itu, apa itu benaran? Kalau memang iya, seharusnya sudah mereka bicarakan saat di sekolah tadi. Tapi, sikap Sasuke biasa-biasa saja seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Apa memang itu hanya sebuah mimpi? Tapi kalau memang mimpi, mengapa Sasuke bisa mengetahui namanya dan ada taring yang tajam di salah dua giginya? Setelah itu bisa melompat dari jendela ke dahan pohon? Padahal kelas mereka kan ada di lantai tiga?! Sampai sekarang itu yang masih terus dipikirkan oleh Sakura. Karena ia penasaran, makanya ia akan bertekat untuk tetap terjaga sampai tepat jam dua belas malam. Jika sudah lewat tiga puluh menit masih belum datang juga, itu tandanya yang semalam itu memang benar-benar hanya mimpi.

Sekarang tepat jam satu malam, Sakura ketiduran disaat satu jam terakhir. TEK~ TEK~ TEK~ Waktu terus berjalan tiada henti. Detik demi detik terlewati, menit demi menit terlewati, dan akhirnya detik-detik terakhir penyampaian jam dua belas!

Tiga detik~

Dua detik~

Satu detik~

Tash! Jam dua belas tepat sudah. Angin berhembus dengan kencang, pohon-pohon seperti berteriak meminta bantuan. Terlihat seseorang telah melompat turun dan mendarat di beranda Sakura . Perlahan-lahan orang tersebut membuka jendela kamar Sakura dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Sakura! Aku datang~ Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Sasuke, ia berhenti melangkah setelah melihat Sakura sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya.

GLEK! Sasuke meneguk ludahnya, matanya kini berubah kembali menjadi warna merah. Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang sedang tertidur. Dengan perlahan ia mendekati sosok gadis itu dan mendekatkan taringnya ke leher Sakura, seakan mau menghisap darahnya. Hampir taringnya menancap di leher Sakura, Sakura malah sudah terbangun dan tanpa sengaja menendang perut Sasuke hingga terpental ke ujung ruangan.

Sasuke kembali seperti semula, matanya yang tadinya berwarna merah telah kembali ke warna asalnya. Sasuke memegang kepalanya yang terasa perih akibat terbentur lemari pakaian Sakura.

"Sasuke, apa yang tadi mau kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura ketakutan, bagaimana pun juga Sakura harus tetap waspada pada orang yang di depannya itu.

"Ha? Emangnya tadi apa yang kulakukan ya?" tanya Sasuke, ia bertanya lagaknya tidak ada sesuatu kejadian yang aneh yang baru saja terjadi serta mengusap-usapkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Sudahlah~ Tidak usah dipikirkan. Jadi kau benar-benar datang?" tanya Sakura mendekati Sasuke dan membantunya berdiri.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan pernah melanggar apa yang telah aku ucapkan" Sasuke menerima uluran tangan Sakura lalu berdiri.

BRUK~ BRUK~ BRUK~

Seseorang berlari dengan kencangnya ke arah kamar Sakura, sudah pasti itu papanya Sakura! Jadi Sakura harus menyembunyikan Sasuke di suatu tempat yang tidak akan ketahuan oleh papanya. Bisa bahaya kalau papanya melihat Sakura memasukkan seorang pria ke dalam kamarnya! Karena tidak ada pilihan lain, ia memasukkan Sasuke ke dalam lemari pakaiannya. Tepat dengan Sakura yang menutup lemari pakaiannya, papanya sudah membuka pintu kamar Sakura.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang papa dengan nada khawatir.

"I-Iya" jawab Sakura, ia berlagak seperti tidak ada kejadian apa-apa yang menimpa dirinya.

"Tadi papa mendengar suara hantaman, apa kau terjatuh dari tempat tidur?" tanya papa Sakura kembali, Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Ya sudah, kembalilah tidur. Papa mau ke tempat mama lagi, Selamat malam" pamit sang papa dan menutup kembali pintu kamar Sakura.

Setelah tidak terdengar langkah kaki lagi, Sakura membuka lemari pakaiannya dan membantu Sasuke keluar. Karena ia memasukkan Sasuke dengan kasar karena sudah terlalu dekat!

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Baik-baik saja, walau di dalam begitu sempit dan menyesakkan" jawab Sasuke ceplas-ceplos sekaligus menyatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Oh"

"Kenapa reaksimu hanya seperti itu?" Sasuke memang tidak suka kalau orang hanya menjawab dengan kata 'Oh' saja.

"Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura, padahal dia paling suka dengan kalimat yang hanya ada dua huruf itu.

"Bikin kesel" jawab Sasuke dingin, ia terduduk dan memegang lehernya sekali-kali ia usap lehernya yang mulai terasa haus itu.

"Oh" kembali Sakura menjawab hanya dengan menggunakan dua huruf itu.

"Grr~ Ah! Apa kau sudah siap ke dunia Vampire?" tanya Sasuke menghilangkan niat untuk marahnya.

"Ya" jawab Sakura singkat, ia mengambil persediaan yang telah ia bawa untuk kepergiannya.

"Baguslah kalau gitu, ayo kita berangkat!"

**To Be Continue**

Yaha~ Akhirnya chaper dua selesai juga. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah _riview_ chapter sebelumnya. Balasan _riview_ sudah Hikaru balas melalui_ PM_ dan ini bagi yang tidak _on_.

**Guest: **Maafkan aku~

Aku tidak tau ternyata ada juga yang suka dengan **Save My World **versi GrUvia.

Habisnya terakhir kali udah aku _update_ selama satu minggu masih belum juga ada yang _riview_.

Jadinya kuubah ke SasuSaku saja.

Tapi hasilnya tetap sama saja...

Maaf telah membuatmu kecewa~

_**Spesial Thanks for:**_

**- Qurany228**

**- Guest**

Sekian dari Hikaru, Hikaru tunggu _riview _dari kalian~

Setelah ini Hikaru akan hiatus karena terkena WB. Kalau Hikaru tidak terkena itu lagi pasti Hikaru akan aktif lagi didunia per_fic_-an.

_Jaa~_


	3. Chapter 3

Hohoho~ Akhirnya chapter tiga _update _juga. Tidak usah berlama-lama, tidak ada bahan bicaraan yang mau aku bicarakan.

::

Oke, sekian dariku. Mungkin chapter sebelumnya banyak kesalahan yang tidak Hikaru sadari. Kita bertemu lagi di bawah, kalau udah baca chapter ini sampai habis jangan lupa kasih saran, pendapat, dan kritik kalian ya. Silakan turun ke bawah bagi yang berminat membacanya dan silakan tekan tombol keluar atau kembali bagi yang tidak mau membacanya.

_Jaa~_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

Save My World © Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

::

::

_- Happy Reading -_

::

_~ Save My World ~_

"Selamat tinggal keluargaku, semoga dilain waktu kita bisa bertemu kembali" pamit Sakura, ia berpamitan pada keluarganya yang sekarang tidak ada di depan matanya dan menitikkan air mata menandakan akan ada perpisahan sementara atau selamanya.

"Berlebihan amet sih" cetus Sasuke sambil terus membuka lubang antara dunia manusia dengan dunia Vampire.

"Kenapa!? Tidak boleh? Ada masalah gitu buat kamu?" protes Sakura, karena ucapannya dibilang berlebihan. Apa salah jika kita pamitan dengan keluarga kita sendiri?

Tapi yang Sakura lakukan bukan pamitan, kan? Dia hanya berpamitan dalam kamarnya sendiri tanpa ada keluarga yang mendengarkannya sama sekali. Itu tandanya sama saja dengan melarikan diri bukan? Ah~ daripada dikira melarikan diri mendingan Sakura membuat sebuah surat agar keluarganya tidak mencemaskan dirinya.

"Ayo! Lubangnya sudah terbuka nih" kata Sasuke, ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang sedang mengambil kertas dan juga bolpoin.

"Mau ngapain kau mengambil alat seperti begituan?" tanya Sasuke yang heran mengapa Sakura mengambil kertas dan bolpoin. Padahal benda tersebut tidak dibutuhkan sama sekali di dunia Vampire, apa gunanya coba?

"Aku mau nulis surat" jawab gadis itu dan ia pun mengukir sebuah paragraf di kertas itu.

'_Dear, My Family. Aku akan pergi ke tempat yang sangaaaaaaaaaat jauh, mungkin kalian tidak akan bisa kesana dan menyusulku tanpa bantuan makhluk dari dunia itu. Tapi kalian tidak usah mencemaskanku, aku pasti akan kembali lagi kesini. Pulang ke rumah dan menjalani hari-hari bersama dengan keluarga tersayangku_'

Setelah selesai menulis, gadis bermata _emerald_ itu menutup bolpoinnya dan ditaruhnya kembali didalam kotak pensilnya. Lalu ia melipat surat tersebut dan meletakkan surat itu di atas tempat tidurnya, berharap ada yang melihat dan membacanya nanti. Ia pun melangkah menjauh dari ranjangnya, ia keluar dari kamarnya sendiri dan melangkah pergi menjauhi sosok berambut _raven_.

"Mau kemana lagi?" tanya pemuda itu tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis yang sedang dilihatnya itu. Yang Sakura lakukan hanyalah membuang-buang waktu! Untuk apa melakukan hal yang tidak berguna?

"Melihat keluargaku untuk yang terakhir kalinya" jawab Sakura, ia menutup pintu kamarnya dan menuju ke kamar kedua orang tuanya. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga dan menuju ke kamar orang tuanya, ia melihat orang tuanya sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Tidak akan ada yang mengetahui ataupun menyadari kalau Sakura akan pergi.

Jadi~ Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi oleh olehnya. Ia kembali ke kamarnya dan kini keberadaannya sudah berada di sebelah Sasuke yang terduduk disebelah lubang menuju dunia Vampire.

"Jadi, apa acara perpisahan sudah selesai?" tanyanya dengan ketus, ia berdiri dan sedikit merenggangkan pinggangnya yang pegal akibat duduk di tembok sekian lama.

"Sudah" jawab Sakura singkat.

"Ya sudah~ Sebentar lagi lubangnya akan ketutup" katanya lagi, Sasuke langsung melompat ke lubang yang gelap itu tanpa membantu Sakura untuk melompat ke dalam lubang.

"Gelap~ Tapi aku harus bisa" Sakura memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri, tidak boleh ada kata takut. Ia tidak boleh takut hanya karena kegelapan yang berada di depan mata. Ia sudah bertekad akan membuat dunia Vampire kembali seperti semula tanpa dipengaruhi oleh tangan Orochimaru si Iblis.

Yap! Tanpa persiapan terlebih dahulu, Sakura langsung melompat dan demi perlahan lubang tersebut menghilang dari pandangan. Di dalam lubang sangat hitam dan gelap, mereka tidak bisa melihat tubuh mereka sendiri. Semuanya terlihat hitam bagaikan orang yang tidak bisa melihat.

"Hitam~ Gelap sekali lubang ini" kata Sakura, ia mencoba meraba-raba sekitar tapi tidak ada benda yang tersentuh sama sekali.

"Disini memang tidak ada benda yang dapat disentuh. Dulunya sih bukan seperti ini" ucap Sasuke dalam kegelapan, tidak bisa kita lihat apa yang dilakukannya. Karena Hikaru sendiri tidak bisa melihat apa yang mereka lakukan dalam kegelapan.

"Dulunya emang seperti apa?" tanya Sakura, mungkin sekarang dia hanya bisa berdiam diri sampai mencapai tempat tujuan.

"Dulu jalan menuju dunia Vampire maupun Manusia adalah warna pelangi. Lebih indah dari yang sekarang, kan?" katanya sambil melakukan sesuatu yang tidak Hikaru ketahui.

"Ya, masih bagusan warna pelangi daripada warna hitam gelap seperti ini" lanjut Sakura masih tetap melakukan sesuatu yang sampai sekarang pun Hikaru masih belum mengetahuinya.

"Aku tahu kalau kau sekarang sedang ketakutan, pasti kau takut kegelapan" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba, Sakura yang mendengarnya jadi kaget karena ucapan Sasuke.

"Tidak~ Aku tidak takut gelap kok" Sakura berusaha agar kelemahannya tidak diketahui oleh Sasuke, karena orang seperti dirinya masa takut kegelapan sih? Yah~ Ada beberapa jenis kegelapan yang tidak ditakuti oleh Sakura. Contohnya malam hari, karena masih ada cahaya dari lampu yang sedikit memberikan cahaya. Yang ditakutinya adalah kegelapan yang benar-benar gelap. Seperti mati lampu tiba-tiba seperti yang ia rasakan sekarang di dalam lubang tersebut.

"Tidak" jawab Sakura sekali lagi.

"Walau dalam keadaan gelap sekalipun, tapi aku dapat melihat cahaya walau itu sedikit. Sama seperti sekarang. Walau aku tidak dapat melihatmu, tapi aku dapat merasakan apa yang kau rasakan"

DEG!

Jantung Sakura berdetak walau itu hanya satu detik, ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang memompa jantungnya sehingga berbunyi seperti itu. Entah karena kata-kata Sasuke atau hal yang lainnya.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai" seru Sasuke. Nah~ Baru sekarang wujud mereka berdua terlihat oleh Hikaru sehingga Hikaru bisa menjelaskan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. #gakjelasametnihauthor.

Mungkin jantung Sakura berdetak sekali karena tadi mereka hampir sampai di dunia Vampire. Akhirnya, mereka sudah benar-benar sampai di tempat tujuan mereka, Dunia Vampire.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya melihat sekeliling tempat itu.

"Dunia Vampire" jawab Sasuke singkat dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk bergegas pergi.

"Seperti ini? Menyeramkan sekali" kata Sakura, ia mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

Tidak berdiat meledek, tapi memang kenyataan, dunia Vampire yang sekarang memang menyeramkan. Awan bewarna hitam semua, dimana-mana ada burung gagak yang memakan bangkai, rumah tua yang hancur, dan tentunya ada tengkorak dimana-mana. Sungguh amat sangat menyeramkan bagi yang melihatnya.

"Seram sekali dunia ini" seru Sakura sekali lagi, ia ketakutan karena baru kali ini Sakura melihat dunia yang begitu menyeramkan. Ia hanya pernah melihat dunia yang menyeramkan di dalam film-film yang telah direkayasa oleh manusia. Tapi tidak pernah sama sekali ia melihatnya langsung, dan baru sekarang ia menemukan dunia yang seperti itu.

Apa mungkin dunianya akan seperti ini juga jika Sakura tidak mau mengikuti Sasuke ke dunia Vampire? Untungnya dia memilih pilihan yang tepat.

"Kau tahu dulu dunia Vampire tidak seperti ini. Bisa kau lihat air terjun merah itu, kau tahu itu apa?" tanya Sasuke sembari menunjuk air terjun yang bewarna merah pekat seperti darah yang berada disamping mereka.

"Sirup?" tanya Sakura, sebenarnya tadi ia ingin menjawab darah. Tapi kalau ia menjawab itu, hanya akan membuat dirinya semakin ketakutan saja.

"Bukan! Itu adalah darah Vampire yang telah mereka bunuh" Tepat sudah jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura merinding ketakukan!

Sasuke mengingat kejadian yang sebelumnya yang menimpa kedua orang tuanya, ia merasa sangat sedih oleh itu. Sakura hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ dan kaku di tempat, sedangkan Sasuke melanjutkan jalannya sambil tertunduk.

"Dulunya air terjun itu adalah sumber mata air bagi dunia kami. Tapi sekarang, hanya menjadi sumber kehancuran bagi kami" lanjut Sasuke, ia masih tertunduk sedih. Kini dirinya sendiri karena tidak memiliki sebuah keluarga lagi, keluarganya telah mati dibunuh oleh Iblis yang menyusahkan itu.

"Sasuke~" Sakura merasa iba karena baru menyadari kini Sasuke tidak memiliki keluarga lagi. Kalau ini terjadi padanya? Mungkin ia akan menjadi orang yang tertutup dan tidak mau mengenal dunia luar.

"Makanya kami para Vampire memintamu untuk membantu kami mengalahkan Iblis" lanjut Sasuke, kini wajahnya kembali seperti semula-dingin dan datar. Ia tidak mau menunjukkan wajah yang tidak seperti dengan dirinya yang asli berlama-lama.

"Ya, aku pasti akan membantu kalian semua. Tapi kalian tidak akan meminum atau pun menghisap darahku, kan?" tanya Sakura, ia mulai menjauhi Sasuke sejauh lima meter. Sakura lupa kalau dia tidak siaga, maka darahnya akan habis terhisap. Karena menurut dongeng atau pun film yang menceritakan tentang Vampire, Vampire tersebut akan menghisap darah manusia yang ditemuinya untuk menjadikan dirinya awet muda.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau Vampire itu menghisap darah?" tanya Sasuke, ia menyernyitkan sebelah matanya tanda tidak suka akan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Dongeng dan film" jawab Sakura, ia mulai melangkah menjauh lebih jauh dari sebelumnya.

"Haa? Dongeng dipercaya. Tidak usah percaya! Vampire itu adalah manusia keturunan kelelawar yang suka makan buah-buahan. Jadi kau tidak usah takut, mendekatlah kembali" seru Sasuke, ia mengayunkan tangannya seakan menyuruh Sakura mendekati dirinya lagi.

"Baiklah"

Sakura langsung berjalan mendekati Sasuke tanpa ada rasa curiga sama sekali. Memang benar, ngapain dongeng seperti itu dipercaya? Toh Vampire-nya sendiri yang berbicara bahwa mereka tidak menghisap darah manusia. Mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah tambahan supaya mempertambah kemenarikan cerita tersebut. Benar-benar manusia memiliki imajinasi yang berlebihan ya.

"Kalau begitu kita ke tempat persembunyian Ratu Tsunade" Sasuke dan Sakura menelusuri jalan setapak yang begitu hancur. Benar-benar hancur, seakan dunia Vampire akan hilang untuk selama-lamanya. Sampailah mereka ke tempat rahasia Ratu Tsunade, mereka berdua memasuki tempat itu dan langsung memberi hormat.

"Ratu, Saya telah membawa ksatria itu" ucap Sasuke, ia menunduk tanda hormat pada sang Ratu. Sakura juga mengikuti gerak-gerik Sasuke, karena di depannya sekarang telah tampak sang penguasa dunia Vampire yang sebenarnya.

"Hallo Ratu, maaf mengganggu sebelumnya. Saya Sakura Haruno berasal dari dunia manusia datang untuk mengalahkan si iblis" Sakura pun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Sungguh kehormatan bagi kami karena kamu mau datang ke dunia ini" Wah~ Sakura disambut baik oleh Ratu, berarti Sakura benar-benar merupakan tamu kehormatan bagi dunia Vampire.

"Ah~ biasa saja Ratu" Sakura merendahkan dirinya. Ia seperti sudah dianggap tamu yang benar-benar spesial, diberi sambutan oleh Ratu dari dunia Vampire sendiri.

'Cantiknya' batin Sakura. Ia terkagum-kagum akan kecantikan Sang Ratu dunia Vampire yang begitu menawan, apalagi warna rambutnya yang indah.

"Terima kasih, Sakura" balas Ratu, ia tersenyum.

"He?" Sakura heran mengapa Ratu tiba-tiba mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, padahal dia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Kau tidak tahu ya? Ratu kami bisa membaca pikiran orang" jelas Sasuke, Sakura terkaget-kaget mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Berarti dia harus berhati-hati agar pikiran buruknya tidak terbaca oleh sang Ratu.

Pikiran buruk apa maksudnya? Ia tidak mau sampai Ratu mengetahui bahwa ia masih merasa takut kalau darahnya akan dihisap. Padahal Sakura sudah menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya, tapi Sakura masih tetap tidak dapat mempercayai ucapan Sasuke walau ia menutupinya.

"Kamu tidak perlu takut, kami tidak akan menghisap darahmu kok" kembali Ratu dapat membaca pikiran Sakura, ternyata Sakura tidak dapat menyembunyikan sesuatu dalam pikirannya sekali pun.

"Hee~ Jadi kau tidak percaya sama ucapanku?" tanya Sasuke, ia merasa kesal karena ucapannya tidak bisa Sakura percayai.

"Eh~ Bukan itu maksudnya" Sakura berusaha untuk menjelaskan yang sebenarnya.

Akhirnya yang terjadi malah adu mulut antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Celotehan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke karena Sakura tidak mempercayainya lah, Sakura yang berusaha agar menjelaskan yang sebenarnya lah. Sehingga waktu adu mulut mereka terlalu lama karena tidak ada yang mau menghentikan kedua insan tersebut. Sampai-sampai ada perempatan dijidat Ratu. Tidak mau berlama-lama, Ratu mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat mereka berdua terhenti.

"VK"

"Ha?" Sasuke dan Sakura berhenti adu mulut dan menengok ke arah Ratu dengan wajah tidak ngerti apa-apa.

"Ya, singkatan dari _Vampire and Knight_. Jadi kalian berdua akan menjadi tim yang disebut dengan _Vampire Knight_. Maka, satukanlah kekuatan kalian untuk mengalahkan Iblis itu" jelas Ratu dan tersenyum dengan ramahnya.

"Kami berdua ratu? Bukannya tugas saya hanya menjemput dia kesini? Kenapa sekarang aku juga harus menjadi tim dia!?" tanya Sasuke, sepertinya ia tidak suka melakukan pekerjaan yang lebih sulit lagi.

"Ya, kau tidak bisa menolaknya Sasuke. Kau harus bisa, karena kalian adalah penerus _Vampire Knight_ yang sebelumnya" lanjut Ratu, ia menerima gulungan kertas yang diberikan oleh pelayan yang berada di sebelahnya.

"_Vampire Knight_ sebelumnya?" tanya Sakura heran, sebelumnya ia tidak diberitahu hal tersebut oleh Sasuke.

"Di dunia ini, ada sebuah legenda yang mengatakan" Ratu memulai berbicara, ia membuka gulungan kertas itu dan melihatnya.

"Jika dunia kembali terancam punah dan akan menghilang lagi, ada cara untuk menyelamatkannya. Ada dua orang yang terpilih sebagai penerus yang sebelumnya. Seorang dari dunia manusia dan yang seorang lagi berasal dari dunia vampire. Dunia ini bisa selamat sampai sekarang berkat pelindung yang disebut _Vampire Knight_.

Iblis generasi sebelumnya telah dikalahkan oleh _Vampire Knight_ generasi sebelumnya. Maka, _Vampire Knight_ yang berikutnya harus bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan iblis tersebut. Karena Iblis tersebut kini sudah berenkarnasi menjadi iblis yang lebih kuat, kalian tidak boleh kalah kalau dunia ini masih mau hidup" jelas Ratu dan menutup kembali gulungan kertas itu dan dikembalikannya pada pelayan yang memberikannya tadi.

"Baik Ratu. Apapun akan kulakukan demi menyelamatkan duniaku sendiri" ucap Sasuke, ia menunduk hormat dan mau berjalan keluar dari tempat itu.

"Sasuke" Ratu Tsunade memanggil Sasuke untuk diam sesaat.

"Ada apa ratu?" tanya Sasuke dan kembali mendekat ke arah Ratu Tsunade.

"Ingat! Kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu, jangan coba-coba kau melakukannya. Kamu harus bisa menahannya" mengerti apa yang dimaksud ratu, Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan kembali keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Sasuke menghilang, kini giliran Sakura yang akan memulai bertanya. Karena Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang diceritakan oleh Ratu Tsunade.

"Maaf Ratu, _Vampire Knight_ itu apa ya?" tanya Sakura, maklum lah otaknya lagi tidak jalan. Ia masih belum mengerti apa yang dijelaskan oleh Ratu.

"_Vampire Knight_ adalah pelindung dunia yang menyelamatkan dua dunia sekaligus, yaitu dunia Vampire dan Manusia. Jika _Vampire Knight_ saling bertengkar, maka bersiaplah dunia akan hancur untuk kedua kalinya dan selamanya" tegas Ratu.

"Aku mengerti sekarang" kata Sakura seraya meletakkan sebelah tangannya ke tangannya yang lain.

"Bagus, kalian harus menuju tempat Iblis itu berada, yaitu di Istana Vampire"

::

::

::

"Kenapa kamu meninggalkan aku? Aku kan tidak tahu dunia ini" marah Sakura pada Sasuke, apa yang terjadi pada dirinya jika ia tersesat di dunia Vampire yang dalam masa mengerikan itu?

"Yang penting kau tidak tersesat, kan?" cetus Sasuke membela diri, ia tidak mau merasa bersalah karena dirinya memang tidak bersalah.

Lagian, dia hanya berada di depan pintu dan jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dengan tempat Sang Ratu berada.

"Aku tahu~" timpal Sakura dan menghela napasnya.

"Oh ya, maksudnya dari perkataan ratu apa ya?" Sakura yang daritadi heran langsung menanyakannya pada Sasuke.

"Yang mana?"

"Yang katanya kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu, kamu harus menahannya dan jangan melakukannya. Menahan apaan? Dan melakukan apaan ya?" tanya Sakura langsung pada intinya. Karena ia sangat penasaran apa yang dimaksud dengan ratu.

"Tidak ada urusannya sama kamu. Yap! Kita sudah sampai di lembah kematian" kata Sasuke, ia mengendus dan sepertinya ia mencium sesuatu yang aneh.

"Sasuke~ Pelit sekali kau. Eh tunggu! Cepat sekali kita sampai ditempat yang menyeramkan berikutnya. Hmm~ Kamu bilang apa tadi? Lembah kematian? Pantesan tempat ini seram sekali" kata Sakura, ia melihat sekeliling yang samanya gelap seperti yang lainnya.

Seperti lembah kebanyakan, banyak batu-batu besar yang menghiasi setiap jalan. Bedanya hanya batu tersebut ada sedikit bercak darah dimana-mana. Jalan kecil yang bertujuan ke sebuah rumah kecil yang sudah tua dan hampir ambruk, dan hal yang lainnya yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Sasuke~ Aku seperti merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengikuti kita" Sakura melihat sekeliling yang kosong melompong tidak ada orang atau sesuatu sama sekali.

"Hebat juga nalurimu, memang ada yang mengikuti kita kok. Merunduk!" seru Sasuke sambil menimpa kepala Sakura pakai tangannya agar Sakura tidak telat untuk merunduk sebelum terlambat.

"Kyaaaa!" teriak Sakura karena kepalanya ditimpa begitu saja oleh Sasuke sehingga membuat dirinya sedikit terjatuh.

"Jangan teriak! Percuma kau berteriak seperti itu. Tidak akan ada gunanya sama sekali, mendingan kau keluarkan kemampuanmu itu!" suruh Sasuke. Perlahan demi perlahan warna mata Sasuke berubah menjadi warna merah. Tapi ada motif didalam mata itu.

"Mata apaan tuh?" Sakura yang heran langsung bertanya tanpa memperdulikan sekitar.

"Namanya mata Sharingan, hanya dimiliki oleh Vampire clan Uchiha. Sudah~ Jangan banyak tanya! Musuh didepan mata malah masih santai seperti itu"

"Aku tidak punya kemampuan apapun! Bagaimana aku bisa mengalahkan moster yang membawa panah itu!" seru Sakura. Sakura memang belum punya kekuatan saat itu, tapi kalau kemampuannya sudah keluar gimana?

"Dengarkan aku, kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Lakukan saja apa yang ada di hatimu, dan aku yakin apa yang akan kau lakukan itu adalah benar. Lalu, aku akan selalu bersama denganmu untuk mengalahkan Iblis. Kau tidak sendirian Sakura" sebuah paragraf yang diucapkan Sasuke telah membuat hati Sakura terbuka. Ia menjadi semangat dan mulai percaya diri bahwa didalam dirinya memang ada sebuah kekuatan yang terpendam.

"Benar, aku tidak sendirian. Aku yang lemah seperti ini pun, masih ada orang yang mau melindungiku. Baik! Aku akan mencobanya!" semangat Sakura berkobar sehingga membuat dirinya sedikit terbakar. Maksudnya, matanya yang berapi-api akibat semangat yang sudah berlebihan.

"Bagus, lakukanlah sekarang!"

**To Be Continue**

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter dua. Sekarang yang Hikaru inginkan hanyalah_ riview _kalian agar Hikaru bersemangat untuk membuat _fic_ ini. Kalau tidak sesuai, maka tidak akan Hikaru lanjutkan deh~ #ditampol.

Terima kasih yang sudah _riview_ chapter sebelumnya, _riview _kalian sudah dibalas lewat PM~ Ini buat yang tidak _on_~

**Guest: **Maafkan sekali lagi~ _Gomen~_

_Arigatou~_

_**Special Thanks:**_

_**- Fran Fryn Kun **_

_**- Asakura Hiiro-chan**_

_**- AnnisaHM**_

_**- Brown Cinnamon**_

_**- Guest**_

Oke, sekian saja dari Hikaru. Bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya kalau Hikaru bersemangat untuk membuatnya. Sekaranglah waktunya Hikaru untuk _hiatus_ yang sesungguhnya~

_Jaa~_


	4. Chapter 4

Hohoho~ Setelah sekian lama Hikaru _hiatus_, akhirnya Hikaru kembali lagi untuk melanjutkan _fic_ ini. Hikaru akan membukanya, dibuka dengan berceloteh yang cukup panjang.

Mungkin _fic _ini akan tamat di chapter entah chapter yang ke berapa. Mungkin akan ada beberapa chapter, atau mungkin akan lebih dari sepuluh chapter-mungkin. Tapi kemungkinan besar akan kurang dari sepuluh dan lebih dari lima, pasnya mungkin delapan. Jadi Hikaru mengucapkan terima kasih sekali bagi kalian yang sudah mau membaca_ fic_ aneh ini. Jadi langsung saja, tidak usah berlama-lama dengan Hikaru. Selamat membaca~

::

::

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

::

::

Save My World © Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

::

~_ Happy Reading_ ~

::

::

::

'_Kata hatiku mengatakan, aku pasti bisa mengalahkan monster pembawa panah itu. Walau aku tidak tahu aku bisa melakukannya atau tidak, tapi yang pasti aku mau menyelamatkan duniaku dan juga dunia Sasuke. Sasuke~ Apa kau akan melindungiku kalau sampai-sampai aku kalah? Yah~ Pasti Sasuke akan melindungiku, karena dia sangat kuat. Sasuke akan selalu bersamaku dimanapun aku berada. Kalau aku tidak punya kekuatan dalam bentuk benda, berarti kekuatanku itu berasal dari sesuatu yang lain. Itu artinya kekuatanku akan keluar secara alami, kekuatanku yang sebenarnya... tenagaku sendiri!_'

Mengumpulkan segala tenaga yang dimiliki, kumpulkan sebanyak-banyaknya dibagian tangan sebelah kanan. Menggepal tangan, menyiapkan sebuah ancang-angcang kecil, lalu memukul dengan segala kekuatan yang ada!

BRAK! BRUK! BUK! BAK! Guk~ Meong~ Cit~ (?)

Tanah yang terkena pukulan Sakura langsung terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Jadinya monster pembawa panah itu langsung jatuh ke dalam tanah yang terbelah itu. Tanah yang terbelah cukup dalam, tidak memungkinkan monster itu untuk melompat keluar lagi. Mereka berdua memang selamat, tapi jalanan yang dipukul oleh Sakura itu tidak selamat sama sekali-rusak berantakan.

'_Tenaga apaan tuh~_' Sasuke yang melihat langsung kejadian itu dengan matanya sendiri malah syok didalam hatinya, tidak pernah menyangka orang seperti Sakura memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa seperti itu. Padahal tadinya kalau Sakura masih belum bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya itu, ia tidak akan memaksanya. Ia akan menggunakan mata_ sharingan_ miliknya untuk mengalahkan monster tersebut, tapi tidak jadi karena sudah dikalahkan oleh Sakura. Karena sekarang dia tidak memiliki pekerjaan, jadinya ia hanya menutup jalan yang kebelah dua itu menjadi satu lagi dengan menggunakan matanya itu.

"Kembalilah seperti semula" setelah mengucapkan itu, jalanan tersebut pun kembali seperti semula. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya terkagum-kagum dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki Sasuke. Sedikit bertepuk tangan dan berhenti setelah Sasuke kembali berbicara.

"Kekuatan yang hebat Sakura, seperti monster sungguhan" kata-kata Sasuke yang dianggap menusuk oleh Sakura malah dianggap kata-kata pemberi semangat oleh Sasuke. Tapi itu tandanya Sasuke telah menganggap Sakura kuat, dan itu tidak jadi malasah.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau aku memiliki kekuatan yang seperti ini, tapi kekuatanmu sepertinya lebih hebat dariku. Tapi mungkin inilah kekuatan yang kumiliki sebenarnya, dan aku bangga" kebangaan yang dirasakannya akan kekuatannya sedang meluap saat itu. Hingga ia melupakan tugas apa yang sebenarnya harus ia lakukan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan dan mengalahkan si Iblis itu.

"Aku lupa~ Aku harus memberikan ini padamu. Kurang rasanya jika ksatria sepertimu tidak membawa pedang. Ksatria identik dengan yang namanya pedang, makanya kuberikan ini padamu" Sasuke mengeluarkan pedang yang dibawanya dari tadi, lalu memberikannya pada Sakura.

Sakura mengambil pedang itu dan melihatnya dengan lekat. Selama ini dirinya tidak pernah bisa bermain pedang, bagaimana nanti kalau ada musuh tapi yang dilakukannya hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara menggunakannya? Bisa-bisa sudah kalah duluan mereka.

"Cara menggunakannya?" Sakura tidak tahu sama sekali bagaimana cara menggunakan pedang tersebut, jadi ia menanyakannya saja pada Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke malah memberi jawaban yang tidak dimengerti oleh Sakura sama sekali. Percuma kalau gitu menanyakannya pada Sasuke.

"Pikirkan sendiri. Satu hal yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu. Pedang itu tidak akan tajam jika kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakannya"

**Save My World**

**Ch. 4**

"Hyaaa!" dengan suara yang lantang, Sakura mencoba menghancurkan sesuatu didepan matanya. Pedang yang diberikan oleh Sasuke sejak tadi dimainkan tidak karuan oleh Sakura. Kini ia menancapkan pedang itu ke arah tangan Sasuke, tapi tangan Sasuke tidak putus. Itu tandanya pedang itu memang tidak akan tajam jika Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakannya.

"Sudah kubilang, jika kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakannya, maka pedang itu tidak akan pernah tajam" sekali lagi Sasuke memberitahukan hal itu pada Sakura, tapi tidak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh Sakura.

"Pedang ini pasti tumpul, harus diasah dulu" setelah mengucapkan itu, Sakura mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuat pedangnya tajam. Akhirnya ia dapat menemukannya, ia mengasah pedang tersebut di batu terdekat. Setelah selesai mengasah, Sakura kembali mencoba memotong ranting pohon yang mengering, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa.

"Sudah kubilang, akan percuma saja jika kau melakukan itu" kata-kata dan kerjaan yang dilakukannya membuat dirinya yakin bahwa pedang itu memang bukan pedang yang biasa.

Oke! Kita lihat sekarang mereka ada dimana. Karena tadi mereka sudah melewati lembah kematian, sekarang waktunya mereka munuju tempat berikutnya. Yang dilihat didepan mereka sekarang adalah terowongan. Terowongan itu adalah terowongan yang begitu panjang, sampai-sampai semuanya pada bilang kalau mereka tidak tahu dimana ujungnya. Selain itu, terowongan itu sangat gelap! Walaupun sudah dikasih pencahayaan, tapi tetap saja cahaya itu akan redup. Makanya setiap penghuni dunia Vampire tidak pernah mau melewati terowongan itu. Kalau sudah masuk sana, tidak ada yang bisa keluar dengan selamat, kecuali dengan cara berjalan lurus.

"Sasuke, kita beneran lewat sini? Terlihat sangat gelap sekali didalamnya" kalian sudah tahu kan kalau Sakura didalam cerita ini takut gelap. Apalagi gelap seperti mati lampu itu, gelap sekali.

"Benar" jawab Sasuke, sepertinya Sasuke tahu kenapa Sakura menanyakan hal itu padanya. Karena Sakura takut pada kegelapan~

"Tidak ada jalan lain?" tanya Sakura kembali. Sebenarnya ada jalan lain, tapi itu memerlukan waktu yang lebih banyak daripada lewat terowongan itu. Karena Sasuke orangnya tidak suka membuang-buang waktu, makanya dipilihlah jalan yang tercepat.

"Tidak ada, hanya ini jalan satu-satunya" Sasuke terpaksa berbohong karena kalau sampai Sakura mengetahui yang sebenarnya, maka ia akan meminta melewati jalan yang satu lagi, dan Sasuke tidak mau itu.

"Baiklah" kata Sakura sambil menghela napasnya, tidak ada pilihan lain. Ia harus mengurung rasa takutnya akan kegelapan agar ia bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik.

"Supaya tidak terpisah kita pakai ini" Sasuke mengeluarkan borgol, Sakura syok melihat barang yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Borgol? Tidak ada alat lain supaya kita tidak terpisah gitu?" tanya Sakura. Karena kalau menggunakan borgol takutnya tidak ada kunci untuk membukanya kembali.

"Lagian dapat dari mana kau benda seperti itu?" kembali Sakura bertanya, tapi Sasuke tidak menjawabnya sama sekali.

Sudah pasti borgol itu diambil dari dalam lemari Sakura, karena ada nama Sakura di borgol itu. Lagian, bisa-bisanya Sasuke mencuri barang orang disaat orangnya tidak ada. Dasar Sasuke~

"Beneran tidak ada benda lain?" tanya Sakura kembali, dan kembali Sasuke menjawab 'tidak ada' untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Tali?" kembali Sakura menyebutkan benda yang kemungkinan besar bisa digunakan. Tapi tetap saja jawaban yang tidak diinginkannya yang keluar.

"Aku tidak bawa tali" sukses sudah perkataan itu membuat Sakura pundung. Kenapa tidak ada yang lebih pantas untuk digunakan?

"Aku tahu cara lain!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba, mungkin cara itu dapat dilakukan daripada tangan diborgol seperti penjahat saja.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke dan melihat Sakura yang sedikit malu-malu tidak jelas. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh Sakura?

"Bergandengan tangan" jawabnya.

"Mana mau aku bergandengan tangan dengan orang sepertimu! Lagian kalau bergandengan tangan pasti nanti bisa lepas juga" kata-kata itu membuat Sakura seperti tertimpa batu yang beratnya ratusan ton. Jadi ia tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali memakai borgol itu.

Kalau Sasuke membawa borgolnya, pasti ia juga membawa kuncinya. Karena kuncinya tadi menyatu dengan borgol tersebut. Kuncinya diikat dengan tadi yang menghubungkannya dengan borgol. Sekarang memang tidak terlihat, tapi mungkin disimpan oleh Sasuke disuatu tempat dibagian pakaian atau celananya.

"Baiklah~"

Mendapatkan persetujuan dari Sakura, Sasuke langsung memasangkan borgol tersebut ke tangannya dan juga ke tangan Sakura. Setelah selesai memasangnya, Sasuke mengetes kekuatan borgol itu.

"Bagus" akhirnya mereka berdua pun memasuki terowongan tersebut.

Masuk ke dalam, tidak dapat melihat apa-apa. Seperti orang yang tidak dapat melihat saja, semuanya hitam.

"Gelap kan" kata Sasuke, ia tetap berjalan lurus walaupun kegelapan yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Aku membawanya!" teriak Sakura seketika, ia mengeluarkan sebuah senter dari dalam tasnya. Lalu Sakura menyalakan senter tersebut, tapi selang beberapa detik kemudian senter tersebut tiba-tiba mati.

"Apaan ini?! Baterainya baru dibeli kemarin, kenapa tiba-tiba mati? Malah tidak bisa nyala lagi!?" protes Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan senter tersebut.

Tapi Sasuke malah diam saja saat Sakura bergerak-gerak tidak karuan disebelahnya. Tidak memperdulikan tingkah laku Sakura, tetap saja berjalan lurus. Kalau sampai-sampai mereka tidak memakai borgol, pasti Sakura sudah hilang entah kemana.

Sasuke dan Sakura terus berjalan di terowongan yang sangat gelap itu. Tidak ada cahaya, yang hanya bisa dilakukan hanya jalan dan terus jalan lurus ke depan. Tidak tahu arah kemana yang mereka lalui, hanya berharap akan menemukan jalan keluar yang benar. Dijalan yang tidak tentu, Sasuke tiba-tiba terjatuh. Entah gara-gara apa, mungkin gara-gara Sakura yang tidak sengaja menggeser kakinya ke sebelah Sasuke berada. Makanya Sasuke tersandung kaki Sakura dan akhirnya terjatuh. Yang pastinya ada luka di kaki Sasuke, karena Sasuke merasakan ada yang menusuk di kakinya.

"Sial! Gara-gara kau kakiku jadi tertusuk batu!" gara-gara tertusuk batu, mungkin dirinya akan sulit untuk berjalan. Ia berteriak seperti itu karena ia tidak suka kalau sampai dirinya terluka.

"Maafkan aku" Sakura meminta maaf, tapi tidak dihiraukan Sasuke karena Sasuke sedang menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Apakah sakit?" pertanyaan yang sepertinya membuat Sasuke kesal itu malahan membuat Sasuke membalas pertanyaan Sakura dengan sebuah bentakkan.

"Tentu saja!" bentakkan itu membuat Sakura sedikit takut, tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak takut agar dirinya bisa membantu Sasuke.

"Apa kamu masih bisa jalan?" walaupun dalam keadaan gelap sekali pun, bagaimana pun caranya Sakura bertekat akan segera keluar dari terowongan itu dan langsung mencari sebuah petolongan.

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku sulit untuk berjalan" kata Sasuke, ia berusaha berdiri tapi nyatanya jalannya malah jadi pincang-pincang.

"Jadi, kita harus menunggu sampai kakimu sudah baikan?" menunggu jawaban Sasuke yang cukup lama, Sakura masih berpikir keras. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang agar darah Sasuke berhenti?

"Ya, sepertinya begitu" Sakura tidak bisa menerima jawaban Sasuke. Ia tahu kalau darah itu terus mengalir, kalau dibiarkan saja darah Sasuke akan habis dengan percuma. Lebih baik didonorkan saja untuk orang yang membutuhkannya.

"Tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Aku merasakan darah yang terus mengalir, itu asalnya dari kakimu, kan?" kekhawatiran Sakura makin menjadi-jadi. ia yang menyebabkan Sasuke terluka, jadi dirinya juga yang harus menyembuhkan Sasuke.

"Ya" jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura harus cepat-cepat melakukan tekatnya, tidak boleh dibiarkan begitu saja sampai darah itu berhenti. Harus cepat-cepat diobati sebelum infeksi.

"Kalau gitu kita harus cepat keluar! Kalau tidak darahmu akan habis!" seruan Sakura membuat mata Sasuke membulat, ia mengingat sesuatu.

'_Benar juga~ Kalau darahku semakin lama semakin berkurang, itu artinya aku memerlukan darah baru. Bisa-bisa nanti aku melakukan itu_' melakukan itu? Mungkin kalau kalian mengerti apa maksudnya, kalian akan tahu sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi. Apa yang disembunyikan oleh Sasuke? Tidak boleh melakukannya? Harus menahannya? Apa itu?

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak bisa bergerak, kakiku mulai kaku" pengakuan dari Sasuke malah membuat Sakura menjadi-jadi, ia akan mengeluarkan segala kekuatannya agar Sasuke selamat.

"Aku akan menopangmu! Kalau perlu kugendong sekalian kau!" Sakura akan menopang Sasuke? Menggendong? Tidak salah? Apakah dirinya kuat menopang berat badan Sasuke?

"Mana kuat kau!?" bentakkan Sasuke malah membuat Sakura marah. Dirinya yang sudah menghancurkan jalanan masa tidak bisa menopang berat badan Sasuke gitu? Kurang ajar!

"Aku tidak mau kau mati, makanya aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkanmu" ucap Sakura, niatnya untuk marah berhenti karena dia mengingat bahwa Sasuke sedang terluka sekarang, dan yang membuatnya terluka adalah dirinya.

"Baiklah~" Sasuke mengalah, ia mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sakura agar Sakura bisa lebih mudah untuk menopang dirinya. Walaupun kenyataannya Sasuke sedikit berat, tapi Sakura tetap berjuang.

Lama sekali mereka menemukan jalan keluar, Sasuke sudah mulai melemah karena kehabisan darah yang terlalu banyak. Tidak ada yang bisa membantu kecuali dengan kemampuan sendiri.

"Sasuke, bertahanlah"

Akhirnya~ Setelah sekian lama berjalan, akhirnya mereka menemukan jalan keluar juga. Sakura sudah bisa melihat, karena sekarang diluar lumayan cukup terang. Ia menyadari kalau Sasuke sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Sasuke sudah banyak kehilangan darah, luka tersebut harus ditutup secepatnya.

Sakura sedikit merobek pakaiannya yang lumayan panjang, dan mengikat kaki Sasuke yang berdarah. Selesai mengikatnya dengan kuat, Sakura langsung duduk disebelah Sasuke.

"Semoga dengan ini darahnya tidak mengalir lagi, dan Sasuke cepat sadarkan diri" harapan Sakura sangat besar, ia takut sendirian. Walaupun sebelahnya ada Sasuke, tapi tetap rasanya sepi. Kalau sampai tiba-tiba ada monster yang keluar, gimana nasibnya nanti kalau kekuatannya tidak keluar?

Ia melihat tangannya yang masih diborgol. "Kapan ini dibuka? Haa~" ia menghela napas. Mana mungkin kan ia cari kuncinya disekitar tubuh Sasuke? Itu tidak sopan namanya. Makanya Sakura akan meminta kuncinya setelah Sasuke terbangun.

"Darah" mendengar suara igauan Sasuke, Sakura menjadi tertawa kecil. Apakah sebegitu takutnya Sasuke pada darah? Sehingga Sasuke mengigau kata darah?

Menunggu sekian lama, Sasuke masih belum sadarkan diri juga. Makanya Sakura jadi ikutan mengantuk dan akhirnya ia ikutan tertidur juga. Padahal kalau Sakura belum tidur, ia dapat mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Kebenaran yang telah ditutupi oleh Sasuke dan bangsa Vampire semuanya. Sesuatu yang ditakutkan oleh Sakura~

"Aku membutuhkan darah"

**To Be Continue**

::

::

::

Hohoho~ Akhirnya chapter empat selesai juga, sisa menunggu chapter lima _update_ saja. Tapi agar chapter lima bisa _update_, kalian harus _review_ ya~ Supaya Hikaru bersemangat untuk membuat kelanjutannya.

Kalau gitu sampai disini saja dari diriku, semoga chapter berikutnya tidak akan lama. Selamat menunggu chapter mendatang, cukup sekian dari Hikaru._ Review_ dari kalian sudah kubalas lewat **PM** kalian masing-masing.

**Thanks to**:

**- hanazono yuri**

**- iSakuraHaruno1**

**- AnnisaHm**

**- Brown Cinnamon**

**- Afisa UchirunoSS**

_Jaa~_


	5. Chapter 5

Hohoho~ Chapter lima akhirnya _update_ juga. Karena tidak ada yang mau Hikaru bicarakan lagi, jadi langsung saja kalian membaca chapter lima ini. Tapi mungkin Hikaru akan berbicara juga diakhir selesainya chapter ini. Sudahlah~ Kalau gitu langsung saja.

::

::

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

::

::

Save My World © Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

::

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

::

Pemuda yang sedang bersandar di tanah itu sekarang sudah tersadar dari pingsannya. Ia mengambil posisi duduk, mungkin keadaannya sudah lumayan membaik dari yang sebelumnya. Kemudian memegang kepalanya yang sedikit terasa sakit, dan meringis sedikit karena merasakan sakit yang berasal dari kakinya. Ia melihat kakinya sudah terbalut rapi dengan sebuah kain. Ada bercak darah memang yang tertempel di kain itu, tapi darahnya yang tadi mengalir sekarang sudah berhenti.

Kembali ia melihat ke arah kain itu, dirinya tahu bahwa kain itu adalah kain milik Sakura. Berasal dari pakaian bagian atas, tepatnya baju milik Sakura. Kini matanya beralih ke arah gadis yang sedang tertidur lelap disebelahnya.

"Disaat seperti ini masih bisa saja dia tertidur pulas seperti itu" Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tapi senyuman itu menghilang ketika jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang secara tiba-tiba. Dirasakannya kesakitan, sakit yang berasal dari dalam.

"Darah" kembali dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang sangat dibutuhkan olehnya saat itu. Karena ia telah kehilangan darah yang begitu banyak, makanya dia memerlukan darah baru sebagai pengganti darahnya yang telah keluar dengan sia-sia. Kalau dia masih belum mendapatkannya juga, maka kekuatannya tidak akan bekerja secara sempurna.

Kini matanya berubah menjadi warna merah, bukan mata _sharingan_, tetapi mata para Vampire jika mereka berubah menjadi sosok Vampire yang sesungguhnya.

Sasuke memiliki tiga jenis mata. Yang pertama adalah mata_ onyx,_ mata itu adalah warna mata aslinya. Yang kedua adalah mata merah, mata itu dimiliki oleh setiap bangsa Vampire. Mata tersebut akan muncul jika mereka telah berubah menjadi Vampire yang sesungguhnya. Yang ketiga adalah mata_ sharingan,_ mata yang hanya dimiliki oleh Vampire clan Uchiha. Biasanya digunakan untuk bertarung atau pun melakukan sebuah tugas penting.

Ia menelan ludahnya saat melihat sosok gadis yang berada didepannya itu. Darahnya terlihat sangat lezat untuk diminum, walau tidak ada aroma yang tercium. Hanya aroma darah Sasuke saja yang tercium dengan sangat tajam oleh indera penciumannya. Tapi Sasuke dapat merasakannya, darah yang dimiliki Sakura sangat enak.

Perlahan taring tajamnya keluar, menatap wajah Sakura dengan tajam. Dirinya yang sebenarnya telah diambil ahli oleh sosok Vampire-nya. Darah Vampire yang mengalir dalam dirinya kini telah bekerja-menguasai dirinya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya(taringnya) ke leher Sakura, menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk menancap leher Sakura dengan taringnya, dan menghisap darah yang keluar.

Kejadian ini kembali terjadi, tapi yang pertama kali gagal karena Sakura telah terbangun sebelum waktunya tiba. Ia menendang Sasuke hingga terhantup lemarinya, sehingga Sasuke kembali tersadar dan kembali menjadi dirinya yang sebenarnya. Tapi sekarang, Sakura tidak bangun dan hampir saja taring Sasuke menusuk leher Sakura.

'_Berhenti Sasuke_' mendengar suara yang langsung berasal dari dalam kepalanya pun ia tersentak kaget dan berhenti melakukan aksinya.

Hampir saja tadi ia akan melukai gadis didepannya itu. Ia memegang kepalanya, mengingat kembali suara yang menggema dalam kepalanya. Kenapa ada suara seperti itu?

'_Ini saya. Saya telah menggunakan telepati, makanya suara saya bisa menggema dalam kepalamu. Saya sudah memperingatimu, kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu, jangan sekali-kali kau mencobanya. Kamu harus dapat menahannya_' ternyata Ratu Tsunade telah menggunakan jurus telepatinya untuk menahan Sasuke melakukan perbuatan yang pasti akan membuat Sakura takut. Tapi karena Sasuke dapat peringatan itu kembali, ia jadi tersadar kembali. Sosok Vampire-nya telah hilang setengah, ia kembali ke dirinya yang semula.

"Baik. Maafkan aku Ratu, aku telah hilang kendali" ia menopang kepalanya dengan tangan yang diletakkan di dahinya, dan siku yang diletakkan tepat diatas lututnya. Menutup matanya, dan setelah membuka matanya kembali, warna mata Sasuke kembali ke warna aslinya. Ia menatap tanah, setelah itu tidak ada suara yang dikeluarkan oleh Ratu Tsunade lagi.

Mungkin Ratu muncul hanya untuk memperingati Sasuke, ia tidak akan datang untuk membantu mereka berdua. Apalagi membawa pasokan darah untuk Sasuke, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Karena mereka harus melaksanakan tugasnya dengan kekuatan sendiri, tanpa bantuan dari orang lain.

Kini posisi tangannya berada dibawah dagunya. Kembali menopang kepalanya tapi dengan cara yang berbeda. Menatap Sakura, menatapnya dengan datar, dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Tapi~ Sampai kapan aku harus menahannya?"

::

::

::

Dirinya memerjapkan matanya, terasa berat untuk membuka kelopak matanya itu. Tapi ada perasaan untuk memaksa dirinya untuk cepat bangun. Entah apa~

"Hoam~" sekarang ia menguap, sambil menguap ia menutup mulutnya agar tidak terlihat seperti kudanil yang sedang membuka mulutnya.

Kemudian merenggangkan badannya dan melakukan senam ringan agar tubuhnya tidak kaku. Sekarang dirinya sudah sadar seutuhnya, matanya telah melek sudah. Ia melihat sekelilingnya,

Satu detik..

Satu menit...

Lima menit...

"Sasuke! Kamu dimana!?" Sakura berteriak dengan cemprengnya, sampai-sampai para burung gagak berterbangan mendengar teriakkannya itu. Ia tidak melihat sosok Sasuke didekatnya, takut kalau dirinya ditinggal sendirian. Apalagi kalau sendirian ditempat yang menyeramkan, tempatnya gelap lagi! Sudah tahu Sakura takut akan kegelapan.

"Berisik. Aku ada dibelakangmu" balas Sasuke dengan ketus. Ia meletakkan tangannya di tanah kembali, sepertinya tadi dia menutup telinganya agar kemampuan pendengarannya tidak berkurang karena teriakkan itu.

Mendengar ada suara dari belakangnya, Sakura langsung menengok ke belakang dengan segera. Memastikan kalau orang yang berbicara dibelakangnya itu adalah orang yang sedang dicarinya. Setalah melihat orang tersebut, ia dapat bernapas dengan rasa penuh kelegaan.

"Untungnya kamu masih ada, Sasuke" balas Sakura sambil menghela napasnya sekaligus meletakkan tangannya didadanya.

"Lagian mana mungkin aku meninggalkan orang sepertimu sendirian. Apalagi kamu orang yang penakut. Kegelapan saja ditakutin" ada yang bagian ledekan, tapi ada juga bagian yang benar. Sasuke telah mengutarakan yang sebenarnya. Sakura memang sadar kalau dirinya takut kegelapan, makanya dia tidak akan marah. Tapi yang sangat disyukurinya adalah, Sasuke sangat baik kepadanya.

"_Arigatou~_" Sakura berterima kasih pada Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Sakura sampai-sampai Sakura mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Diledek malah ngucapin terima kasih" kini Sasuke berdiri, ia akan bersiap-siap untuk melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya.

Sakura ikutan berdiri, ia mengibas-ngibaskan pakaiannya. Gerakan yang selalu dilakukan jika ada kotoran yang menempel pada pakaian kita.

"Aku bukan ngucapin terima kasih karena ledekanmu itu" ia mengambil pedangnya yang daritadi diletakkannya di tanah tepat disebelah Sasuke.

"Tapi untuk dirimu yang sudah mau menemaniku, tidak meninggalkanku sendiri. Padahal aku tidak pernah memberitahukan kalau aku takut kegelapan padamu, tapi kamu dapat mengetahui dengan sendirinya. Aku bersyukur karena sudah mengenalmu, Sasuke" ia tersenyum lembut, setelah itu ia jalan duluan. Kebahagian yang sedang dirasakannya sekarang malah membuat dirinya lupa kalau ia takut kegelapan.

Sasuke terpaku mendengar perkataan Sakura tadi, ia merasa tidak enak mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Bagian '**Bersyukur karena telah mengenalnya?**'. Mungkin kata **'bersyukur'** itu akan berubah jadi **'menyesal'**. Karena mungkin suatu saat dirinya akan membuat Sakura menyesal setelah mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya. Mengetahui dirinya yang sesungguhnya seperti apa.

"Hei Sasuke~ Apa yang kau lamunkan? Ayo! Aku tidak tahu jalannya nih" Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya akibat Sakura yang berbicara. Ia menatap Sakura yang sedang menunggu dirinya.

Setelah sampai didekat Sakura, Sasuke langsung berjalan tanpa berbicara pada Sakura. Sakura bingung, makanya ia tidak berjalan dari tempatnya. Tapi sesaat kemudian Sasuke berhenti berjalan, lalu menghadap belakang. Menggerakkan tangannya seakan mengucapkan '**Ayo!**'

::

::

::

"Sasuke~ Kamu masih baik-baik saja setelah kehilangan darah sebanyak itu?" tanya Sakura ditengah keheningan mereka.

"Ya. Kuharap tenagaku akan kekumpul lagi, agar aku bisa bertarung dengan baik nantinya. Daripada bengong seperti itu lebih baik kau memainkan pedangmu itu" kata Sasuke, ia melihat Sakura yang jalan hanya berbengong ria tanpa melakukan apa-apa, kecuali jalan.

"Hei~ Siapa bilang aku sedang bengong? Aku tuh sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar pedang itu dapat tajam" seru Sakura sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan pedangnya itu.

"Lagian, emangnya kamu bisa apa membuat pedang ini tajam? Jangan sok tahu kalau kamu tidak bisa menggunakannya juga" protes Sakura. Ia melap pedangnya dengan sapu tangan yang dikeluarkannya dari dalam kantongnya.

Setelah itu pedang itu ingin dimasukkannya lagi ke dalam sarungnya. Tapi sebelum tepat pedang itu tertata rapi didalam saring, Sasuke malah merebut pedang tersebut dan berjalan mengarah ke batu yang paling besar disana.

"Lihat ini" Sasuke mengambil ancang-ancang memegang pedang yang benar. Kedua tangan yang memegang pedang dimajukannya sedikit ke depan setara dengan perut bagian bawahnya. Dengan posisi kaki kanan yang berada didepan dan kaki kiri dibagian belakang. Menutup matanya, dan setelah membuka matanya, matanya berubah menjadi mata Vampire Clan Uchiha-_Sharingan_.

"_Sharingan_" setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut, Sasuke melompat dan menusuk batu tersebut tepat pada bagian tengah-tengah atas batu tersebut. Setelah itu ia menapak kembali di tanah. Belum ada reaksi yang terjadi pada batu tersebut selama satu menit.

"Tidak ada reaksi apa-apa" ledek Sakura, hampir saja dirinya tertawa. Tapi Sasuke malah menyuruh Sakura untuk tidak tertawa. Karena...

"Lihat apa yang terjadi"

Crekcrekcrek~ Terjadi sebuah retak besar-besaran yang terjadi pada batu tersebut. Retakkan itu merambat sampai ke bawah, tepat sudah sampai dibawah. Batu tersebut langsung hancur berkeping-keping dan membuat Sakura syok.

Kenapa Sasuke bisa menggunakan pedang tersebut? Sedangkan dirinya tidak bisa?

"Sudah kubuktikan padamu, pedang ini berguna jika penggunanya tahu cara menggunakannya. Bagaimana cara membuatnya tajam, dan bagaimana cara sang pengguna memperlakukan pedang tersebut. Semuanya sudah dirancang dengan teliti. Ingat! Pedang ini bukan pedang biasa" celoteh Sasuke, ia memberikan kembali pedang itu kepada Sakura.

Pada dasarnya memang pedang itu pernah jadi milik Sasuke, tapi ia sudah memberikannya pada Sakura. Jadi pedang tersebut sekarang adalah milik Sakura, ia mengambil pedang tersebut dan memasukkannya kembali didalam sarungnya. Ia mengangkat pedang tersebut yang disejajarkan dengan kedua bola matanya, dilihatnya lekat-lekat pedang tersebut. "Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menggunakan pedang ini?" dirinya bertanya.

"Pedang itu bisa tajam dengan cara yang berbeda, bisa dengan rasa ingin melindungi pemiliknya, dengan rasa kasihan pada sang pemilik, dengan rasa menderita yang dirasakan majikan, ataupun dengan perasaan marah yang dipancarkan pemilik. Kita bisa membuatnya tajam kalau perasaan yang sedang kita rasakan cocok dan mantap dimata pedang tersebut. Akan membuat mata pedang tersebut sangat tajam" kembali Sasuke mengoceh, Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas karena tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan.

"Lalu, kamu bisa menggunakan pedang ini karena rasa apa?" Sakura yang penasaran langsung bertanya pada Sasuke, mungkin kalau rasa yang dirasakannya sama dengan Sasuke, ia dapat menggunakan pedang itu juga.

"Karena kau bertanya, maka aku akan menjawab. Mungkin kau akan iba mendengar ini, tapi aku tidak mau dikasihani oleh orang sepertimu. Sebenarnya pedang itu sangat suka dengan rasa menderitaku. Ditinggal semua keluarga dari _clan_-ku, dan hanya aku _clan_ Uchiha yang tersisa. Pedang itu kasian terhadapku, itulah alasan ia mau mengeluarkan ketajamannya agar aku bisa melampiaskan semua penderitaanku dengan cara membuat semua hancur dengan pedang tersebut. Pedang itu akan meresap semua rasa penderitaanku agar aku bisa menjalani hidup dengan baik. Kalau diibaratkan, pedang itu seperti manusia yang memiliki rasa" cerita Sasuke, bagian ini Sakura cukup mengerti. Makanya ia hampir sedikit meneteskan air matanya, tapi langsung dihapusnya agar tidak menangis berlebihan.

"Hasilnya?" Sakura bertanya dan masih terus melanjutkan jalannya. Karena Sasuke bercerita sambil jalan terus, tidak mendalami apa yang sedang diceritakannya. Hanya berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

"Belum ada, rasa menderita dalam diriku masih saja ada. Tidak ada yang berkurang sama sekali, makanya aku berikan saja pedang itu padamu. Tidak ada gunanya pedang itu untukku" jawab Sasuke, sekalian ia menjelaskan alasan mengapa pedang itu diberikan pada Sakura.

"Tidak berguna? Jadi selama ini kamu menganggap pedang yang kamu pegang ini tidak ada gunanya? Lalu, kalau tidak ada gunanya kenapa selama ini kamu menggunakannya?" tanya Sakura kembali.

Sakura tidak suka melihat Sasuke meremehkan benda mati atau pun hidup. Karena meremehkan itu sama saja menjelek-jelekkan, dan Sakura tidak suka itu.

"Tidak berguna tetap saja tidak berguna" ulang Sasuke, itu malah membuat Sakura marah. Kaliam tahu? Kalau Sakura itu saat marah sangat menyeramkan.

"Kamu membuatku marah Sasuke" benar sudah. Sakura sangat marah sekarang~

Menjelek-jelekkan sesuatu yang pernah kita gunakan selama itu. Dianggap tidak berguna? Apa yang akan kita rasakan kalau misalnya kita selalu membantu atau menuruti keinginan majikan kita tapi saat dibuang nanti dianggap tidak berguna? Pasti sangat tidak suka~

"Suka-sukamu saja, tapi aku tidak perduli sama sekali" Tidak peduli? Jawaban seperti apa itu? Tidak peduli dengan pedang itu atau tidak peduli kalau Sakura marah?

"**SA-SU-KE~!**" Sakura mengucapkan nama sasuke dengan menggunakan penekanan disetiap hurufnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke, ia menengok ke arah Sakura. Dilihatnya ada aura yang tidak enak yang mengelilingi tubuh Sakura.

Muncul perempatan di dahi Sakura, sekarang ia melihat pedang yang kini dipegang Sakura. Pedang tersebut menunjukkan reaksi yang sama saat Sasuke menggunakan pedang tersebut.

'_Aku tahu sekarang_' Sasuke mencoba untuk menenangkan Sakura, dan alhasil ia dapat melakukannya. Karena Sasuke akan memberitahu hal apa yang bisa membuat pedang itu tajam saat Sakura yang menggunakannya. Mereka menuju batu untuk duduk, dan dimulailah perbincangan kembali.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa membuat pedang ini tajam saat aku yang menggunakannya?" Sakura memulai pertannyaan. Untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, terlebih dahulu Sasuke menempatkan posisi yang enak untu bercerita. Kedua tangannya dilipat dan diletakkannya kedua sikut tangannya di kedua paha tersebut dan dagunya diletakkan di kedua tangannya itu.

"Setelah kulihat, mungkin saja pedang itu menjadi tajam saat merespon kemarahanmu" jelas Sasuke singkat.

"Kemarahan?" Sakura bertanya, masa dengan kemarahannya? Tidak mungkin lah~

"Iya, kalau tidak percaya silakan dicoba" kata-kata Sasuke dilakukan oleh Sakura. Sekarang Sakura mengambil pedang yang masih terbungkus didalam sarungnya. Ia mengikuti instruksi Sasuke untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya marah.

Dimulailah kenangan-kenangan yang lalu yang tentu saja membuatnya marah. Tidak terlalu jauh, lanjutkan saja marah yang diberhentikan oleh Sasuke.

"Hn~" Sasuke terus memerhatikan Sakura. Menunggu Sakura~

"Cepat lakukan" mendengar itu, membuat Sakura tambah marah.

"Sabar!" teriak Sakura, ia mulai berkonsentrasi kembali.

Satu..

Dua..

Tiga..

**"SA-SU-KE~!" **Sakura mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Sasuke. Tapi sebelum kena Sasuke, Sasuke melompat dan menghindar ke belakang. Dan pedang tersebut kena tepat mengenai batu yang diduduki Sasuke.

"Mau bunuh aku ya?" tanya Sasuke menatap Sakura datar.

Menunggu beberapa detik..

"Tidak, lagian kalau kena kamu sekali pun kamu juga tidak akan mati. Batunya tidak hancur" kata Sakura sedikit kecewa, padahal tadi dirinya sudah berharap lebih.

"Tidak, lihat dulu dong" Sasuke menyuruh Sakura melihat batu yang dihantamnya tadi. Ada beberapa bagian retak yang terdapat di batu tersebut. Selang beberapa detik, tidak terlalu lama. Batu tersebut hancur walau tidak berkeping-keping.

"Lihat?" Sakura melihat tersebut, ia sangat senang. Kesenangannya meluap-luap sehingga ia tidak memikirkan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Gyaaaaaa~(?) Terima kasih Sasuke~!" Ia melompat kegirangan dan memeluk Sasuke secara tiba-tiba.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura sadar apa yang dilakukannya. Kaku beberapa detik, dan langsung melompat untuk menghindar dari Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku" katanya dan menunduk malu-malu, tumben-tumbenan Sakura bersifat seperti itu.

"Kalau gitu kita lanjutkan perjalanan"

"Iya~"

Mereka kembali berjalan untuk menuju istana vampire. Bersiap-siap untuk melawan si iblis, mengalahkannya dan kembali merebut dunia vampire dari tangan yang salah.

'_Kenapa? Kenapa begini? Padahal sebelumnya aku tidak merasakan apa-apa terhadapnya. Tapi kenapa saat merasakan sensasi sentuhan itu, jantungku bisa berdetak seperti itu?_'

**To Be Continue**

Akhirnya selesai juga. Tapi ada yang gawat _minna~_! Diriku mulai kehabisan ide~ Gawat! #plak

Aku sebenarnya udah kepikiran buat ending di chapter berikutnya apa, tapi masih bingung mau diisi dengan kisah seperti apa. Tapi mumpung bentar lagi libur kenaikan kelas, akan Hikaru coba untuk memikirkannya.

_Yosh_! Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca chapter ini. Mohon maaf bila kisah yang ini kurang menarik di hati. Kita bertemu di chapter yang berikutnya ya~

Sampai jumpa~

**Thanks to:**

**- Fiyui-chan**

**- Brown Cinnamon**

**- Lim Rin Rin**

**- hanazono yuri**

**- Ai Nekozawa Dark Angel**


	6. Chapter 6

Hohoho~ Chapter ke enam akhirnya _update_ juga. Setelah dipikir-pikir, _fic_ ini akan tamat di chapter berikutnya. Jadi~ Sebentar lagi deh #gaje

Oke! Aku tidak mau berlama-lama, waktunya bagi kalian untuk membacanya.

::

Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

::

Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

**~ Happy Reading ~**

::

"Sasuke~ Apa benar itu istana Vampire?" tanya Sakura menatap ke depan. Matanya kini tertuju pada sebuah istana yang sangat besar dan mewah tapi diselimuti oleh kabut-kabut serta awan-awan yang bewarna serba hitam. Serta suara petir yang selalu menyambar sebagai suara pengiring yang menjadi penghilang keheningan sekitarnya. Ditambah dengan desisan para ular yang berkeliaran dimana-mana sebagai penjaga istana.

"Takut?" tanya Sasuke menatap Sakura, dengan segera Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya secepat yang ia bisa. Ia tidak boleh takut, karena Sakura sudah memutuskan dia tidak boleh takut demi menyelamatkan dua dunia sekaligus. Ia harus sedikit lebih berani~

"Lanjutkan perjalanan" tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya maju ke depan. Semakin dekat saja mereka dengan si iblis, Orochimaru. Sasuke sudah melanjutkan jalannya, sedangkan Sakura masih diam menatap tempat yang berada di depan matanya itu. Ia masih berpikir,

'_Aku tidak boleh takut, aku harus berani. Pasti~_' Sakura menarik napasnya sedalam-dalamnya lalu mengeluarkannya kembali melalui mulut secara perlahan. Melangkahkan kakinya layaknya seorang ksatria yang sesungguhnya, ksatria yang siap menuju medan perang.

'_Aku siap_'

**Save My World**

**Ch. 6**

Tap~ Tap~ Tap~

Shis~ Shis~

"Apa-apaan ini?! Belum apa-apa kita sudah ketahuan oleh ular-ular aneh begini" gerutu Sakura sambil terus berlari menjauhi ular-ular yang terus mengejarnya dengan Sasuke.

Ya~ Karena suatu kesalahan kecil, nasib mereka jadi seperti ini.

"Ini salahmu" balas Sasuke dengan nada ketus, ia juga ikutan berlari. Berlari untuk menghindari para ular yang mendesis dan melata itu.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Sasuke berlari lebih jauh dan meninggalkan Sakura dibelakang, tapi tidak mungkin ia melakukannya. Karena tidak pantas bagi seorang pria meninggalkan seorang gadis sendirian dibelakang. Apalagi kalau dalam keadaan bahaya~

"Salahku? Iya juga sih, tapi ini salahmu juga Sasuke! Kau menyenggolku sehingga tidak sengaja aku menjatuhkan barang yang ada disana. Kalau kau jalannya sedikit lebih berhati-hati, ini semua tidak akan terjadi!" Sakura membela dirinya yang setengah bersalah, karena bukan gara-gara semua kesalahan Sakura itu bisa terjadi. Itu terjadi karena Sasuke yang jalannya tidak benar, Sasuke sedikit merasa pusing saat itu. Makanya ia hampir mau jatuh, tapi saat terdengar suara barang pecah, pusing Sasuke langsung lenyap ditelan bumi.

"Apakah aku boleh membunuh ular-ular itu?" tanya Sasuke kembali, ia mulai mengaktifkan mata mode _sharingan_-nya kembali.

"Sudah kubilang jangan~ Mereka itu makhluk yang pantas untuk hidup" balas Sakura lalu menengok ke belakang untuk memastikan apakah mereka masih dikejar oleh para penjaga berwujud ular? Dan kenyataan mengatakan bahwa mereka masih dikejar oleh hewan melata itu.

Ya~ Ular itu memang makhluk hidup yang pantas untuk menerima kehidupan. Sakura tidak suka melihat sesuatu yang hidup jadi mati karena ulahnya atau pun Sasuke.

"Monster tadi hidup" kata Sasuke secara tiba-tiba dan menghilangkan mode mata yang tadi dikeluarkannya. Kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke nyambung ke monster yang sudah dikalahkan ya?

"Lalu?" Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke sesaat dan kembali menatap ke depan agar tidak menabrak sesuatu saat ia berlari.

"Kau membunuhnya" jawab Sasuke dengan enteng. "Jadi boleh kan aku bunuh yang satu ini?" lanjut Sasuke, ia berhenti berlari dan menghadap ke para ular yang sudah semakin mendekat.

"Itu beda Sasuke!" Sakura langsung berteriak lalu menarik tangan Sasuke untuk kembali berlari dengannya. Akhirnya, kembalilah mereka berlari seperti tadi.

"Syukurlah~ Masih bisa membuat jarak antara ular-ular itu" Sakura bersyukur, akhirnya ia bisa juga membuat jarak yang lumayan jauh dari kejaran para ular. Padahal tadi bentar lagi ular-ular tersebut hampir saja menyerang mereka.

"Disaat seperti ini masih saja bisa bersyukur, padahal kalau kubunuh ular itu kita bisa bebas dari situasi yang merepotkan ini" sekarang giliran Sasuke yang menggerutu. Ya mau gimana lagi? Tenaga Sasuke kembali terkuras dan hampir habis hanya karena main kejar-kejaran dengan ular?

"Pokoknya jangan sampai membunuh hewan yang hidup" mengingatkan kembali, disaat seperti ini Sakura masih saja memikirkan kehidupan hewan lain(?).

"Hn" selagi berlari, mata Sasuke melihat celah tembok di bagian timur yang memungkinkan untuk para ular tidak melihat mereka kalau nanti mereka bersembunyi disana nanti. Karena celah-celah itu lumayan gelap. Tidak perlu memberitahu Sakura, itu hanya akan memperlama keadaan. Sasuke langsung saja menarik tangan Sakura dan masuk-bersembunyi di dalam celah-celah tembok itu.

Para ular yang tadi mengerjarnya kini sudah melaju ke depan karena tidak melihat keberadaan mereka di samping. Ular-ular itu sudah melewati mereka, dan hilang entah kemana. Jadinya untuk saat ini Sasuke dan Sakura sudah lepas dari kejaran para penjaga yang berwujud binatang itu. Sasuke kembali melihat sekeliling dan sepertinya sudah aman kembali, makanya Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali bergerak. Tapi disaat mencapai pengakhiran, dirinya malah mulai melemah. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan darah untuk memulihkan tenaganya. Agar saat melawan Iblis itu, ia memiliki tenaga yang sempurna. Tapi dapat dari mana darah yang dicarinya? Sepertinya Sasuke harus menahan dan bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Sakura" Sasuke memanggil Sakura, ia mau melanjutkan lagi jalan ke tempat Orochimaru si Iblis. Tapi tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali dari Sakura, hanya keheningan yang ada saat itu. Karena penasaran, jadi Sasuke menengok ke arah dimana tadi ditariknya Sakura. Tapi ia kaget karena Sakura sudah tidak ada di tempat alias menghilang!

"Hn~ Merepotkan saja" tidak pikir panjang, pasti Sakura menghilang bukan karena kemauannya sendiri. Pasti Sakura tersesat, makanya Sasuke melanjutkan jalannya mengitari istana. Sebelum ke ruangan tempat dimana Iblis Orochimaru itu berada, sebelumnya Sasuke akan mencari Sakura terlebih dahulu. Karena untuk mengalahkan iblis itu diperlukan kekuatan dari sang ksatria juga.

Kita mulai saja dari Sakura, rupanya ia berada di sebelah tembok dimana ia berada tadi. Sepertinya ia telah masuk ke sisi lain sebelah tembok itu. Pasti yang tadi itu pintu rahasia, makanya bisa bersebrangan seperti itu. Tapi saat Sakura mau menuju tempat asalnya kembali dengan cara melewati pintu yang sama, pintu rahasia itu malah tidak bisa bergeser sama sekali. Oleh karena itu mereka jadi terpisah akibat pintu rahasia yang tidak diharapkan kedatangannya. Yang mereka harus lakukan sekarang adalah saling mencari sesama lain.

"Dimana ya ini?" Sakura terus berjalan maju, disana tidak ada jalan lain kecuali depan dan belakang. Ia juga tetap waspada dengan ular-ular yang siap kapan saja menyerangnya. Untung saja Sakura sudah bisa membuat pedang pemberian Sasuke itu tajam, jadi mungkin akan sedikit lebih aman. Walau tidak ada niat untuk membunuhnya, tapi kalau dalam keadaan sangat genting tidak ada pilihan lain selain membunuh, kan? Tapi mungkin bisa hanya dengan membuat ular-ular itu pingsan dengan pukulannya?

Terus maju tapi Sakura melihat sekeliling yang sama saja, sepertinya Sakura sekarang berada di penjara bawah tanah. Karena banyak tiang-tiang besi yang saling berjejer dengan sebuah ruang kosong di dalamnya. Disana juga ada sedikit pencahayaan dari obor-obor yang berjejer.

"Sebaiknya aku harus lebih cepat keluar dari sini dan menemukan Sasuke" Sakura mempercepat langkahnya dan tetap bersiaga dengan pedang yang ada di tangannya.

'_Bayangan?_' Sakura melihat bayangan hitam yang terdapat pada bagian kanan perempatan. Langsung saja ia bersembunyi di balik sela-sela tembok kembali. Ruangan itu gelap, tapi kenapa Sakura tidak takut? Sakura baru menyadari bahwa sekarang ia berada di tempat gelap. Tapi ia merasa tidak takut sama sekali. Apa karena Sakura sudah tambah berani? Ah~ Tapi tempat itu lumayan terang karena ada banyak obor yang berjejer.

Sekarang bayangan itu sudah muncul nampaknya, bayangan itu ternyata para ular lagi. Kenapa banyak sekali ular-ular yang berkeliaran di dalam istana? Semua penjaga di istana itu semuanya berwujud ular.

Ular kembali sudah melewati Sakura. Ia tidak mengerti, padahal kan ular memiliki indera yang tajam. Tapi kenapa ya selalu tidak menyadari keberadaan seseorang kalau sedang sembunyi? Oke~ Itu tidak perlu dipikirkan. Yang hanya perlu dilakukan adanya mencari Sasuke, lalu langsung menuju tempat dimana Iblis itu berada, dan kalahkan si iblis.

'_Tadi mereka lewat sana, mungkin jalan keluar ada disana_' setelah dirasa ular telah pergi seutuhnya, Sakura langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya yang tadi. Jalan sedikit dan belok ke arah kanan, ternyata masih sama saja. Sel tahanan berjejer juga di bagian sana, obor-obor juga berjejer di jalanan itu. Seberapa banyak sih sel tahanan yang berada di penjara bawah tanah?

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, akhirnya Sakura melihat cahaya walau cahaya itu tidak terlalu terang. Sudah dipastikan itu adalah jalan keluar! Sakura langsung menambah kecepatan jalannya atau mungkin bisa disebut sekarang dia sedang berlari untuk keluar.

'_Yahaaaa~ Akhirnya keluar juga_' seru Sakura dalam hati, nanti kalau ia teriak, nanti malah ketahuan oleh ular-ular yang lain lagi.

'_Tapi ini dimana? Seperti sebuah... Labirin?_' Sakura syok kembali, karena dikira baru saja ia sudah berhasil melewati jalan yang salah. Tapi sekarang, justru ia sekarang berada di tempat yang merepotkan.

'_Haa~ Ternyata masih ada saja rintangan yang harus dilewati_' keberadaannya sekarang berada di timur istana. Kalau mau masuk ke dalam istana kembali, ia harus ke sisi barat. Tapi yang sulit baginya adalah mencari jalan yang benar.

'_Pembatas ini terbuat dari tembok yang lumayan lunak, jika kuhancurkan.. pasti bisa_' senyum licik terpapar di sudut bibirnya, ia mulai menyiapkan tenaga besarnya. Pasti satu kali pukulan, tembok akan hancur. Siap!

Tembok pertama~ DUAR! Hancur sudah.

'_Yosh~!_'

Tembok dua~ Tiga~ Empat~ Lima~ Enam~ Tujuh~ Delapan~ Sembilan~ Sepuluh~

'Ini sudah tembok ke sebelas, ada berapa sih jumlah tembok yang berjejer?' Oke~ Tenaga Sakura juga sudah mulai terkuras habis karena ternyata tembok itu lumayan keras. Apalagi jumlah tembok ada lebih dari sepuluh~

'_Pasti ini yang terakhir_' Sakura menyentuh tembok tersebut, ia merasa tembok ini lebih keras dari tembok yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Makanya ia akan menggunakan pedang yang akan memungkinkan menambah kekuatannya.

Shis~ Shis~

Sakura mendengar suara desisan ular lagi, ia mulai berpikir buruk. Pasti ada ular di dekatnya! Pas ia menengok ke belakang, ternyata memang ada ular yang melewati jalur yang telah ia buat! Sakura tidak bisa berlama-lama, ia harus segera menghancurkan tembok yang satu itu.

'_Bantu aku pedang_' kini keberadaan ular sisa lima meter lagi dengan Sakura. Disaat tersisa tiga meter, Sakura sudah mengumpulkan rasa marah sebesar-besarnya.

Dua meter pengakhiran~ '_Yap!_' digerakkannya tangannya dan diayunkan pedang itu sekuat-kuatnya dan menghantam tembok.

"Ayo cepat" tersisa satu meter lagi.

DUAR~! Akhirnya tembok yang satu itu hancur juga. Yang lebih untungnya lagi, itu adalah tembok terakhir. Didepannya kini sudah istana kembali, ia segera masuk ke dalam pintu samping. Sedangkan ular yang tadi mengerjarnya sudah berhenti mengejarnya karena terjepit oleh tembok yang terjatuh mengenai mereka.

'_Aman_' Oke! Karena sudah masuk kembali ke istana, jadi sekarang waktunya Sakura kembali mencari Sasuke. Tapi dimulai dari mana ya?

"Kalau misalkan aku adalah vampire, pasti jalan yang kulalui adalah jalan yang gelap? Oh? Masa begitu?" Tapi mungkin saja, karena Vampire tidak tahan dengan sesuatu yang terang-sinar matahari. Tapi kan disini tidak ada sinar matahari sama sekali?

"Baiklah~ Mungkin akan kucoba ke sisi kanan" saat Sakura mau jalan ke kanan, tiba-tiba ada reaksi berbeda dari pedang yang dibawanya itu.

"Aku tidak sedang marah? Kenapa bereaksi? Lagian reaksi ini bukan reaksi yang dipancarkan saat aku menggunakannya. Atau jangan-jangan... itu reaksi yang dipancarkan pedang karena menerima reaksi dari Sasuke. Berarti, Sasuke berada disisi kiri! Oke~" Sakura menelusuri sisi kiri, dan kemungkinan memang benar Sasuke berada di sekitar sana. Mungkin saja kan?

"Tapi pedang ini bereaksi kalau merespon rasa kasihan ke Sasuke? Apa yang sekarang dialami Sasuke sehingga pedang itu merasa kasihan padanya?" ia terus berpikir, kenapa? Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke? Apa sekarang Sasuke dalam kesulitan? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sasuke?

Sakura berlari~ Ia tidak mau terjadi apa-apa terhadap Sasuke. Kalau memang terjadi sesuatu, sebaiknya ia harus lebih cepat sebelum terjadi hal yang lebih buruk lagi terhadap Sasuke. Pedang tersebut bereaksi lebih kuat, Sakura berlari lebih cepat lagi. Kini sudah berada di ujung, disana ada pintu. Apa Sasuke berada di balik pintu itu?

Dengan perlahan Sakura membuka pintu tersebut, dan dirinya sangat kaget melihat Sasuke memegang dadanya. Sepertinya ia sedang kesakitan, terkulai dengan lemas dan menahan rasa sakit seperti itu. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke?

"Sasuke!" Sakura langsung berlari mendekati Sasuke, ia melihat banyak sekali keringat yang membasahi tubuh Sasuke. Ia juga merasakan bahwa Sasuke tidak bisa bergerak saat itu kecuali menahan sakit, napas Sasuke juga terengah-engah.

"Sasuke?" Sakura mencoba untuk membantu Sasuke berdiri, tapi ternyata Sasuke memang tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya saat itu. Tapi ternyata Sakura juga tidak bisa mengangkat Sasuke untuk membantu jalannya. Jadinya Sasuke malah jatuh memeluk Sakura.

"Sakura" Sasuke memanggil Sakura. Kalau bisa dibilang sih, posisi Sasuke saat itu wajahnya berada tepat di leher Sakura. Jadi mungkin saja kalian tahu apa maksud Sasuke untuk memanggil Sakura.

"Kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. Khawatir~ Kekhawatir yang sedang dirasakannya pada Sasuke. Mungkin Sasuke membutuhkan bantuaannya saat ini, jadi apapun yang Sasuke minta pasti akan Sakura berikan.

Apapun...

'_Apa sudah waktunya?_'

"Maaf" kata Sasuke secara tiba-tiba.

Maaf untuk apa? Perasaan Sasuke tidak ada salah sama sekali terhadap Sakura. Makanya Sakura bingung kenapa Sasuke meminta maaf seperti tadi. Tunggu~ Jangan bilang itu adalah kata pengakhiran dari Sasuke? Tidak-tidak~ Sakura tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu.

"Untuk?"

"Aku..."

Crash~(?) Sasuke menggigit leher Sakura. Menghisap atau meminum darah Sakura yang mulai mengalir. Suara tegukan Sasuke meminum darah Sakura terdengar jelas di ruangan itu.

Sakura syok, sangat syok. Matanya membulat saat merasakan sesuatu yang menggigit dan menghisap darahnya. Mengapa Sasuke melakukan hal itu padanya? Mengapa Sasuke telah membohongi Sakura terlalu jauh? Mengapa?

"Sa.. Suke?"

**To Be Continue**

Whahahahaha~ Akhirnya chapter yang ini selesai juga. Mungkin kusadari bahwa chapter yang kali ini lebih pendek dari yang chapter sebelumnya. Tapi itu tidak apa, itu agar _ending _chapter ini bisa itu. Whahahaha~ #digaplok

Pokoknya diriku hanya perlu menyelesaikan satu chapter lagi agar _fic_ ini selesai deh. Oke _minna_~ Sekian dari diriku.

_Jaa_~

Jangan lupa _review_ ya.

Ini balasan _riview_ bagi yang tidak on..

**cheryxsasuke**: Baiklah~

Aku akan mencobanya.

Whahahaha~

::

**noname**: Tentu~

Ini sudah_ update_.

::

**Thanks To:**

**- cheryxsasuke**

**- noname**

**- hanazono yuri**


	7. Chapter 7

Hohoho~ Ini dia chapter tujuh! Akhirnya sukses juga aku menamatkan _fic_ ini. Chapter ini adalah chapter paling terakhir, jadi terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membacanya sampai akhir ya.

_Jaa~_

::

Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

::

Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

"Sasuke?" Aku memanggil namanya, mataku yang tadi membulat karena kaget kini sudah kembali seperti mata ukuran semula.

Sepertinya sekarang Sasuke telah sadar karena aku memanggilnya. Ia menjauhkan kepalanya dari leherku, ia mengelap sisa darah yang berada dekat dengan mulutnya.

"Sasuke~ Bisa jelaskan padaku? Kenapa kamu berbohong sejauh itu?" tanyaku, aku meringis kesakitan karena merasakan kesakitan di sekitar leherku. Rasanya seperti nyut-nyutan sesaat~

"Gunakan ini, ini terlihat seperti untuk membalut luka. Aku mengambilnya dari kamarmu" Sasuke memberikan plester itu padaku, tentu saja aku menerima plester tersebut.

Tapi bisa-bisa saja dia mengambil plesterku, sudah gitu ambil borgolku juga lagi. Borgolku jadi rusak karena dihancurkan oleh Sasuke untuk melepaskan tanganku dan tangannya yang bersatu karena borgol.

Ya sudah lah~ aku membuka bungkus plester tersebut dan langsung memakainya. Mungkin letaknya tidak benar karena aku tidak dapat melihat leherku sendiri. Tapi aku tidak peduli sama itu~

"Letaknya tidak benar" mendengar kata dari Sasuke malah membuatku malu dan salah tingkah. Ternyata Sasuke sadar juga ya kalau aku memakainya dengan letak yang tidak benar. Padahal baru pertama kali dia lihat benda itu, tapi dia sudah tahu cara menggunakannya dengan tepat.

"Biar aku yang benarkan" mau dibenarkan? Oh _no_~ Wajahku dengan wajahnya dekat sekali. Rasanya seperti mau berteriak, karena debaran jantung yang tidak teratur ini. Tapi payahnya aku hanya bisa menutup mataku saja. Itu mengerikan~

"Sudah" sudah ya? Syukurlah~ Tidak selama yang kupikirkan rupanya.

"Jadi bisa kamu jelaskan padaku?" Aku kembali bertanya kembali. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa alasannya dia berbohong padaku, itu saja.

"Karena kamu takut sama Vampire jenis itu, makanya aku terpaksa berbohong agar kamu mau membantu menyelamatkan dunia" ternyata itu alasannya. Tapi walaupun aku tahu kalau mereka adalah Vampire jenis itu, pasti aku akan tetap menyelamatkan dunia kok.

"Begitu ya" kataku. Aku menundukkan wajahku, ternyata alasannya hanya karena aku mengucapkan itu. Kalau tidak salah itu terjadi saat belum lama sampai di dunia Vampire.

"Yah~ Pada akhirnya kamu memang akan meminum darahku" ngomong apa kamu Sakura? Kenapa malah jadi ngomong begitu sih?

Tapi sebenarnya dari awal aku sudah tahu kalau Sasuke Vampire jenis yang berhubungan dengan darah sih. Bisa juga aku menyembunyikan pikiranku tentang meminum darah itu dari Ratu.

'_Anak itu_' Ah! Ratu mendengarnya ya? Maafkan aku~

"Pada awalnya aku sudah mengetahui bahwa kamu Vampire penghisap darah. Itu saat kamu menjemputku, sudah pasti saat itu sisi Vampire-mu keluar dan mau meminum darahku. Untung saja aku sudah langsung bangun" Yah~ Maafkan aku karena aku tidak menceritakannya dari awal. Sebenarnya aku hanya mau mengetes Sasuke saja, seberapa lama sih dia bisa berbohong? Dan kenyataannya dia tidak bisa lama-lama berbohong.

"Ternyata kamu sudah tahu ya" Sasuke kembali bicara, kali ini dia lebih banyak bicara dari biasanya. Jarang-jarang sekali~

"Satu lagi, Maafkan aku. Aku meminum darahmu terlalu banyak" Banyak? Benarkah? Aku merasa darah yang diambil Sasuke tidak terlalu banyak. Aku masih sehat-sehat saja, tidak merasa pusing atau gejala anemia.

"Tidak apa, lagian aku perhatikan kamu juga sudah kehilangan banyak darah gara-gara kakimu terluka. Aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa kamu bisa bertahan selama itu, padahal kamu sedang kekurangan darah" ini kenapa malah jadi saling berbicara seperti ini? Kenapa tidak melanjutkan perjalanan saja coba? Haduuuuh~ Sakura! Jangan mengeluh dirimu.

"Terima kasih, darahmu manis" Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih? Sesuatu yang mungkin saja akan jarang sekali aku mendengarnya. Tapi aku senang~

Dan satu lagi yang membuatku malu. Katanya darahku manis? Wah~ Ada senangnya ada juga sedihnya. Senangnya karena dibilang Sasuke darahku manis, kalau sedihnya gara-gara darahku manis makanya banyak nyamuk yang mengincarku.

Haa~ Tidak usah dipikirkan tentang nyamuk.

"Terima kasih sudah memberikan sebagian darahmu padaku"

Aku tersenyum~

"Sebagian darahku tidak berarti demi keselamatanmu"

**Save My World**

**Ch. 7**

"Hahahaha~ Bisa juga kalian sampai di tempat ini ya. Bisa juga kalian kalahkan penjaga-penjaga di sekitar istana ini" ini dia yang ditunggu-tunggu.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di tempat Orochimaru berada. Tapi apa yang tadi dibilang Orochimaru? Mengalahkan penjaga istana? Malahan penjaganya lumayan sedikit sehingga mudah untuk ke tempat itu sekarang.

"Kalau begitu, pertama-tama akan kusambut kalian dengan peliharaanku" setelah mengucapkan itu, Orochimaru bersiul seakan memanggil sesuatu.

Selesai bersiul, beberapa detik kemudian muncullah ular raksasa. Ular yang sangat besar~ Kalau diukur-ukur, mungkin saja tubuh ular itu bisa masuk beratus-ratus tubuh manusia dewasa.

"Besarnya~" guman Sakura di kesendirian, karena dari tadi Sasuke sibuk melawan anak-anak ular besar itu.

"Hei gadis, kalau kamu berdiam diri seperti itu dengan cepat kamu akan menjadi santapan malam peliharaanku" kembali Orochimaru bicara, kembali juga Sakura melihat ular besar itu.

Lidah ular itu menjulur keluar dan ada cairan yang keluar dari mulutnya. '_Menjijikkan_' pikir Sakura setelah melihat ularnya jadi berubah aneh seperti itu.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, aku akan ikut bertarung juga"

Dimulailah~ Sakura akan membuat ular-ular pingsan saja, karena ia tidak mau membunuh sesuatu. Tapi saat ular pingsan, beberapa detik kemudian ular itu dapat bangun lagi dan kembali menyerang Sakura.

'_Kalau seperti ini terus, bakalan tidak habis-habis ularnya. Caranya hanya membunuhnya, tapi aku tidak tega_' batin Sakura, ia tetap saja membuat ular itu pingsan sesaat. Dirinya masih memikirkan, bunuh atau tidak membunuh.

"Kalau kamu berpikir untuk tidak membunuh, nanti malahan kamu yang akan terbunuh" kembali Orochimaru mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat Sakura berpikir, ia jadi tambah bingung karenanya.

"Menyebalkan" kata Sakura, ia berdiam diri sambil berpikir. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Karena kesibukan berpikir, Sakura sampai tidak menyadari kalau ada ular yang mendekatinya dan hampir mau menggigit Sakura dan memberikan racun dari bisa ular tersebut. Tapi untungnya Sasuke tidak telat, ia membunuh ular itu.

"Sasuke, apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Sakura, Sakura tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke melanggar perintahnya untuk tidak membunuh hewan yang hidup.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Aku akan membunuh ular-ular itu semuanya" setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke mengeluarkan mata _Sharingan_ miliknya, bersiap-siap untuk membunuh semua ular-ular kecil yang sudah mengerubuni mereka berdua.

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"_Sharingan_" sukses sudah ular-ular itu hilang, hilang dari tempat itu. Sakura tidak mengerti, katanya mau dibunuh tapi kenapa sekarang malah menghilang ularnya?

"Hilang?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti, ia menengok ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menghela napas.

"Aku hanya memindahkan ular-ular itu ke tempat yang tepat" Sakura senang mendengar itu, jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir karena ular-ular itu masih hidup. Hanya dipindahkan tempat saja.

"Baiklah~ Sekarang waktunya menghadapi yang besar"

Sakura mengeluarkan pedangnya, ia akan mengeluarkan rasa kemarahan yang sangat besar sekali untuk menghabisi ular raksasa itu. Walau pun ular besar itu hewan hidup juga, tapi itu berbeda. Karena ular besar itu sama saja seperti monster, maka akan Sakura habisi nyawanya.

Yap! Kekumpul sudah~ Sakura berlari ke arah ular itu dibantu dengan Sasuke yang kembali menggunakan kekuatannya dengan kekuatan dari matanya.

Hampir saja Sakura menebas monster itu, tapi dirinya terhempas karena terkena serangan dari ekor ular itu. Sakura terlempar dengan kekuatan laju yang cepat, Sasuke langsung berlari ke arah Sakura dan menangkapnya agar badan Sakura tidak terbentur.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke, ia melihat wajah Sakura yang mulai memucat.

"Iya~ Aku hanya merasa pusing saja. Kita tidak bisa berlama-lama, tenagaku mulai menghilang" medengar Sakura berkata seperti itu, Sasuke jadi merasa bersalah. Ia akan menggunakan kekuatannya kembali untuk memindahkan ular raksasa itu ke suatu tempat kembali.

"_Sharingan_" kini ular raksasa tersebut juga hilang entah kemana. Orochimaru yang melihat itu langsung tepuk tangan dan mengakui kemampuan Sasuke.

Orochimaru mulai berjalan mendekati Sakura dan Sasuke, masih tetap bertepuk tangan. Sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke sedang berbisik-bisik cara untuk mengalahkan Orochimaru. Saat keberadaan Orochimaru semakin dekat, semakin dekat juga mereka akan melakukan rencana mereka.

"Sekarang!"

Sakura dan Sasuke memulai aksinya. Sasuke memunculkan ular-ular kecil tadi dan kini ular itu melintir di tubuh Orochimaru. Sakura berlari ke arah Orochimaru dan mulai mau menebasnya. Tapi pedangnya ditahan oleh pedang yang keluar dari mulut Orochimaru.

'_Apaan itu_' pikirnya. Lalu terjadilah adu pedang antara Sakura dan Orochimaru. Walau pun Orochimaru dalam keadaan diikat dengan ular, tapi tetap saja ia bisa bermain pedang dengan baik.

'_Mana bisa aku terus berdiam seperti ini_' pikir Sasuke, ia mulai memikirkan cara lainnya. Selagi Sakura dan Orochimaru masih saling beradu pedang, Sasuke duduk dan berpikir.

"Daripada kamu diam seperti itu lebih baik kamu bantu aku!" teriak Sakura, gara-gara Sakura berteriak seperti itu dan menghadap ke Sasuke, ia jadi tidak konsentrasi. Pedangnya kini terlempar dari tangannya.

'_Gawat_'

Detik-detik pedang Orochimaru mau menebas Sakura, tapi untungnya Sasuke datang tepat waktu dan menahan pedang itu dengan pedang yang tadi terlempar.

"Sakura, aku akan menggunakan pedang ini. Kamu, silakan gunakan kekuatan terbesar milikmu" Sakura mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, langsung ia mengumpulkan tenaganya di setiap kedua tangannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke mulai mengendalikan pedang itu dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Ia tidak mau pedang itu menjadi tajam karena merasa kasihan dengannya. Tapi menjadi tajam karena mengakui bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang Vampire yang kuat.

JDUAR~ Hantaman dari tangan Sakura di setiap badanya, tebasan pedang yang tepat mengenai jantungnya. Membuat Orochimaru pingsan selama sebulan dengan ukuran wakti di dunia Vampire~

::

::

::

"Kerja yang bagus, kalian berhasil menyelamatkan dunia" kata Ratu, ia memberikan gantungan pedang untuk Sakura sebagai tanda kehormatan.

"Pedang ini akan membesar kalau kamu mau menggunakannya, itu tanda rasa terima kasih kami para Vampire" Sakura menerima gantungan pedang itu, ia sangat berterima kasih kepada Ratu karena sudah memberikannya oleh-oleh yang sangat berharga.

Istana sudah kembali direbut oleh Ratu, sedangkan Orochimaru akan dipenjara seumur hidup. Semuanya selamat, keadaan dunia sudah kembali normal. Sekarang waktunya untuk Sakura kembali ke tempat asalnya.

"Sakura, pedang ini" Sasuke mengarahkan pedang yang telah menemani mereka selama bertarung ke arah Sakura, seakan ingin memberikan pedang itu.

"Tidak Sasuke, pedang itu sangat cocok untukmu" ia berjalan mendekati lobang untuk mengantarnya kembali ke dunia manusia.

"Begitu ya" kata Sasuke singkat.

"Kalau gitu sampai jumpa ya semuanya" Sakura masuk ke dalam lubang itu, dan ia berteriak dari dalamnya.

"SEPERTINYA AKU MENYUKAIMU SASUKE.. EH! TAPI ITU TIDAK USAH DIPIKIRKAN,_ JAA_~" setelah itu lubang kembali tertutup.

Sasuke kaget mendengar pengakuan dari Sakura, tapu yang lainnya malah tertawa mendengar itu.

"Bisa juga ya kamu"

Sakura berdiam diri di dalam lubang itu, ia melihat ternyata lubang dimensi yang sebenarnya memang sangat indah. Indah~

"Sakura~" ia terbangun dari tidurnya, melihat matahari yang sudah menyinari ruangannya.

"Sekarang sudah pagi! Ayo sekolah" lanjut orang yang ada disebelah Sakura, dia adalah ibunya Sakura.

"Yah~ Sebaiknya kamu bergegas sebelum kamu terlambat" setelah itu ibunya Sakura meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

"Mimpi?" Sakura berpikir bahwa itu adalah mimpi? Sayang sekali kalau itu memang mimpi, Sakura masih saja berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah mimpi selama dua bulan.

Sampai akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu, ia melihat gantungan yang menggantung di tasnya. Sebuah gantungan berbentuk pedang, dan kalau mau digunakan pedang itu akan membesar. Ia memegangnya, dan ternyata pedangnya membesar.

"Bukan mimpi?" Sakura masih tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya, jadi yang selama ini dikira hanyalah sebuah mimpi belaka ternyata benar-benar bukan sebuah mimpi.

"Murid baru?" Ia masuk ke dalam kelasnya, tapi ia sangat kaget melihat siapa yang ada di depan kelas itu.

"Sasuke?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Kyaaaaaaa~!" peremuan di kelas itu berteriak sama seperti Sasuke datang ke sekolah itu pertama kali, seperti nostalgia saja.

Sasuke menghadap ke arah Sakura, ia tersenyum melihat kehadiran Sakura disana.

"Hei, Sakura~ Dua bulan lalu seenaknya saja kamu nyelonong pergi saat menyatakan cinta. Padahal aku belum membalas perasaanmu loh"

"EHHH?"

**The End**

::

::

Akhirnya~ Setelah sekian lama akhirnya_ fic_ ini tamat juga. Akhirnya aku bisa mem_publish fic_ lain yang ingin aku _publish_.

Oke! _Arigatou minna_ karena sudah mau membacanya _fic_ aneh ini sampai tamat.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah me_review_,_ favorite_ dan _follow fanfic_ ini. Maaf kalau akhirnya tidak sesuai harapan dan ngegantung seperti itu. _Gomenasai minna~_

Waktunya pembalasan _review_~

**Mikke Erni**: Iya~

_Arigatou_ ya~

**Hanazono Yuri**: Ini kilat, kan? #masa

**Scarlet 24**: Ngegantung?

Ini bukan tamatnya loh~

Kan di chapter berapa Sasuke banyak mengeluarkan darah karena kakinya tertusuk batu tajam. Itu yang membuatnya jadi lemas~

Sasuke memang lagi cari Sakura, tapi akhirnya Sakura duluan yang menemukan Sasuke. Kurang lebih seperti itu~ #plak

_Arigatou review_nya~

Selesai~

Kita bertemu kapan-kapan lagi di _fic_ku yang lain. Berikutnya aku akan membuat _fic_ dengan pair NaruHina #nggakadayangmautau

Kalau pada penasaran, judulnya "**You**" #nggakadayangnanya

Dan ini _sumarry_-nya #nggakadayangnanyawoy!

_Lima tahun terpisah, akhirnya bertemu lagi. Kisah apa yang akan dialami Hinata setelah bertemu dengan Naruto? Dengan keadaan keluarga Hyuuga yang membenci Naruto? / "Apa reaksi yang kita pancarkan jika kita bertemu kembali? Cinta dan kebenaran, aku mau tahu kebenaran dari kisah cintaku ini. Apa bertemu denganmu lagi, hanya akan membuat hatiku sakit?" / "Siapa namanya? / "Naruto Uzumaki" /_

Kalau ada yang tertarik, silakan dibaca saja ya~ #malahpromonihanak

Tidak terlalu lama aku akan mempublish_ fic_ ini. _Genre-_nya _Romance _sama Drama. Nggak tau deh bakalan ada_ genre _itu atau tidak~

Yah~ Pokoknya segitu saja dariku.

_Jaa~_


End file.
